Lost daughter of Poseidon
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Jerry lived on the streets, in a place which she called 'sewer city', when two kids bring her to CHB and finds a lost myth, and the sword that proves it's existance, her life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The sword in the stone **_

*Aloe*

The bow shook in my hand as I spotted him, he was looking for me, but didn't see me yet. I was in the tree hidden by the shadows, which was kind of ironic...

You see, I am the opposite of dark, in fact, I am the son of the sun god, Apollo. "Found you Aloe" I had forgotten about her.

We were training each other, making each other stronger. But of course, she was also paired with him. I was pushed out of my place from the tree. Now a sword and a dagger were both being pointed at my throat.

"You lose" Percy said.

"You two always win" I grumbled, sitting on the ground and looking up at them.

"You're just a sour loser" Annabeth smirked.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were both seventeen years old, and boyfriend and girlfriend. They were so in love with each other, it made anyone that was single very lonley. You don't have to be Aphrodite's kid to see their love, no, all you needed was comon sense.

I was sort of an undredog, I was shorter than most of my brothers, and dorky, my brothers and sisters inherited dad's looks, I however only inherited his love for poetry.

"I wouldn't feel too bad Aloe" Lilac, an Tyche kid whom I'd liked since I got here when I was eight. "Percy and Annabeth are the best here at camp" She had come from the bushes and looked at me.

"I wouldn't say that..." Percy said modestly.

I sighed with exasperation and got to my feet. No matter how much the three tried to help me, it was no use in trying.

Out of anyone in my cabin, I was the worst arrow shooter, and I wasn't very sneaky. I was a very clumsy person and with people I don't know, I got nervous and stuttered at them. I was the least Apollo-like kid in the whole cabin... no, they whole camp... No the WHOLE WORLD. Now don't even dare tell me I'm overreacting because I'm not.

I got to my feet, suddenly startling the three of them. I picked up my bow and gently put it over my shoulder and walked away.

Out of my whole cabin, I had the darkest hair, I was the only one that didn't play basketball, and as I pointed out earlier: I'm more clumsy than graceful. And then there was my best friend Lucas.

Lucas was a son of Nike. Godess of victory, he had a lot of siblings but never really introduced them to me. But that didn't matter, I didn't introduce any of my siblings to him.

In the Titan War, Lucas lost his girlfriend Frankie, she died throwing herself in front of him.

Lucas had auburn colored hair, though at first glance it would look light brown.

* * *

*Lucas*

Aloe would always be my best friend, we always have been since the day we met. That was six years ago. We were both thrown out into the world after we got attacked by monsters and we found out that we were demigods. Well, actually, Aloe was already at Camp Half-Blood, but he was one of my rescuers.

At that time, it was Aloe, Annabeth, and Luke.

My weapon of choice was a whip, I know it sounds weird, but that's my weapon. I also have a sword, so don't get on my butt for picking such a lame weapon.

My brothers always made fun of me for my height, they all were at least 6'0 and I was only 5'8. My hair was the only thing that connected me to my mom, I had my dad's black eyes.

And then, there was Frankie, Frankie was my girlfriend before she died saving me. She was the most beautiful girl you could've ever seen, her red hair resembled fire, and her smile was the sun. I was definetly in love.

Now I was alone, Aloe might tell you that I'll find someone else, but that was easy for him to say, his crush was currently single, and last time I checked, alve.

"Hey Lucas" Aloe walked into the cabin without knocking, which he usually did, and threw his bow and quiver onto my bed.

"Annhabeth and Percy win again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, for once, I wish I would win a fight against them, or at least rescue them... Is that too hard to ask?" He looked at me. "I think your mom hates me"

I looked at Aloe, and shook my head.

"You know very well that's not how it works, you have to work hard to win" I told him, knowing my mom's rules. "And in plus, my mom's the right hand woman for Athena..."

That only made him slump even more.

I was on the computer Annabeth generously loaned me for the day, I was watching different sports winning teams.

* * *

*Jerry*

"Hey get back here!" A man yelled, running after me, I had just stolen food from his shop, and now I was running for my life.

The man that was chasing me was heavily overweight and out of shape, I however was known as the flash amongst the boys.

The man stopped for a breath, and I ran around the corner. I climbed onto a tree and stayed there, until the man went back to his shop.

I jumped from the tree and went into the nearest manhole, that was in an alleyway. After awhile of walking, I reached our secret camp, part of the sewage where worker's haven't touched in a very long time. The water was all tried up here as well

I guess you could call it a city. It was made manly of boys more then girls, in fact where I lived, I was the only girl. My backpack was chucked full of food for my boys, between the five of us, I was the night food prowler.

"Hey Mirco!" I said to the head boy of our group. "I got food" I threw my backpack in front of his feet. He smiled appreciatively.

"Good job Jerrs" He emptied it on a crate that was stolen from an old factory.

As we sat there eating, I went into my own little world.

I was raised on the streets, when I was five, I was adopted by the homeless boys of the street, I lost my mom when I was four, I never met my dad, and I had been running from social service, desperate to find my Uncle.

I have long brown, tangled hair, and my eyes were green, some of the boys told me my eyes remind them of the sea. I had a green cargo jacket with a gagillion pockets, a birthday gift from Mouse and Mirco. My torn jeans was very comfortable. My shoes were new, I found them sitting in front of some stairs. Yeah, I could've stolen them, but I wasn't complaining.

"Hey Jerry" Mouse said to me. He was the youngest of the group.

"What mousy?" I said turning to him.

"Do you think you can tell me a story tonight?" I smiled.

"Sure Mouse" Mouse was like my little brother, he was only three when he came, and I adopted him as my own, he was now five.

So that night, as I tucked him into bed, I started to tell him a story about a knight.

And after that, I went to bed myself.

But this purticular night, I couldn't sleep, something was off, but no one seemed to notice. And when I did, it was short because I awoke to Mirco shaking me awake.

"Hey" He whispered. "There are people to see you" I sat up groggily and looked at him.

"Who?" I asked.

"They didn't say" I groaned and got out of bed, I stepped out of the tent I was sleeping in.

A boy and girl was looking at the 'city' in disgust. One was blonde with grey eyes, the other with green eyes and black hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Are you Jerry Pillar?" The blonde asked.

"Depends, who wants to know?"

The boy grabbed my arm. "C'mon, before they find you"

"Woah!" I pulled my arm away. "Who are you to tell me where to go!? I don't even know you!" And as if on cue, a pipe above us busted. The boy cursed a little.

"They want you" The boy told me. "Come with us"

I watched the sewer city get drenched in water, everyone had stepped out of their tents.

"Mouse" I said, running into the water.

"Wait!" The girl yelled.

I jumped over things and such, as chaos kept rising, I didn't notice a crate come and hit me on the head. I was down and out.

* * *

*Percy*

I followed the girl into the water, telling Annabeth to get to the surface. Since I was Poseidon's son, it was easy to see through the water, man the girl was fast, that was until a crate thunked her in the head and knocked her out. I grabbed her in my arms and carried her out of the sewage.

"When we get back, I am so going to take a shower" Annabeth told me.

"Okay Wise Girl"

* * *

*Jerry*

I saw an open vast, space looking upon me, a tribe with real fur hats looking at me.

"The Gods will fall" I heard one of them say. "But first, we need the seven from the prophevy" I saw a lightning bolt and a man's face was right up to mine, I got spooked and woke up.

"You're awake..." I had sat straight up in my bed, or at least the bed that I found myself in.

There was a boy in the corner, his black eyes looking towards me, his auburn hair at first looked light brown, I looked at him.

"Where am I?" I asked him, ready for a fight.

"Camp Half-Blood" He said calmly. I noticed he was polishing a sword.

"Camp wha-?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Camp Half-Blood" The boy answered. "You know, where demigods live?"

"Demigods?" I thought those were only in myths, as if he read my mind, he smirked then said.

"Thought demigods only existed in myths I take it?"

"Truthfully, yes..." The boy laughed a little.

"Of course you did" He got to his feet.

"Okay, so what am I doing here?" I raised my eyebrow at him, he just looked at me, also raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't guessed?" He asked. "Just think about it"

And I did, for five minutes, I scrunched my nose, mumbled to myself, used crazy hand gestures, until I found the answer.

"Oh no, I can't be... I can't be a demigod!" I waved my hands in denial.

I then realized that there was stinging over my eyebrow. I touched the spot gingerly.

"Oh yeah, by what my friend says, a killer crate attacked you" And then I remembered what happened the night before. Mouse...

"Mouse!" I pushed the boy aside as I flew out of the bed, and out of the cabin I was in.

As I stopped right outside, I gasped, what I saw was unbelivevable.

Many kids were walking around with weapons and talking to each other with ease, pegasi were flying overhead, and someone tried to attack me from behind, but I flipped them over my shoulder.

"Sorry" I said sarcastically.

There were also other creatures I couldn't decide what to call them, I took off on a brisk walk, I had to find a familiar face.

I was so absent minded, I rammed into someone's chest.

"Woah!" He said. "Are you okay?"

I looked at the man, he was a centaur, I backed away and ran off.

I was terified of horses, they practly spooked me, even if they were centaurs.

I hadn't even realized that I got in the way of a pegasus landing.

_Incoming! _I looked up at the black blur heading towards me. I knew it was a pegasus coming my way, so I was pratically frozen. I felt a force hit into my side, making me get out of the way.

I had closed my eyes, expecting to get hit by a hoof but I didn't. I opened my eyes slowly.

I looked at the person who saved me as he rolled away from me. It was a different boy, with curly black hair, his tanned skin reminded me of some of the homeless boys that went to the beach often.

"Are you two okay!?" A girl and a boy ran over, the same two that was trying to get me to go with them last night.

"I'm fine" I said.

_Um... Can someone help me?! I'm kinda stuck in this vase! _I looked over and saw the pegasus trying to shake a vase off it's head.

The black haired boy, that had green eyes, went to go help him.

"Why didn't you move?" The blonde girl asked me.

I got to my feet. "Where's Mouse?" I asked her.

"Who?" She raised her eyebrow.

I got scared again as the pegasus backed up and getting nearer, and then, when the vase came off, stumbled backwards, and bumped into the blonde girl, which naturally spooked him, and he started to buck.

A breif remembrance appeared in my head.

The girl thankfully side stepped out of the way, but I still curled up into a ball. It seemed to click in the girl's head.

"You're scared of pegasi!" She said. I nodded.

The girl talked to the green eye boy and told him to take the pegasus away, which I was most greatful of.

"Thank you" I told her, I then turned to where the boy was, but he was gone.

"That was Aloe, he's very shy though" The blonde told me. "By the way, I'm Annabeth"

"It feels like you know me already" I said to her. "But I'm Jerry"

"Nice to meet you, and sorry about the freak out last night" She said apologetically.

"I just hope Mouse is okay... He's the youngest of my group in which I lived with"

Annabeth started to talk to me.

"You lived on the streets?" She asked as we started to walk around.

"Yeah..." I confessed. "But I really didn't mind, it was actually fun..." I sighed.

* * *

*Lucas"

Aloe came over to me, dirt covered his face, I was rubbing my sore elbow from being thrown into the chest next to the infirmary bed.

"What happened to you?" I asked Aloe as he sat down on the steps in front of the Big House next to me.

"I just saved someone from being trampled by Blackjack" He sighed, wiping the dirt off with the back of his hand.

Blackjack was Percy Jackson's steed, a fine pegasus if I do say myself. Next to Percy, and the hunters, Blackjack trusted me pretty well. But I prefered Pork Pie, he was mine originally.

"That's cool" I said, as he noticed my bruised elbow.

"What happened?" He asked, Aloe wasn't a very good healer like his siblings, but the bruising wasn't bad.

"New kid shoved me out of their way" I said.

"She was strong enough to push you out of her way?" Aloe knew me well enough that I could pretty much defeat anyone in a fistfight.

"Yeah..."

* * *

*Percy*

After I put Blackjack back into his stall, I walked out of the stables to find Jason waiting for me.

"What is it Jason?" I asked, as we started to walk.

Jason had something on his mind, and I couldn't help but think it was about Piper.

"Is your relationship going okay with Piper?" I asked him.

He looked at me in shock. "Of course!" He yelled. "It's just her birthday is coming, and I don't know what to get her..." Great, I wasn't good on present getting for girls.

"Get something from the heart" I said, after considering it a bit.

"Okay" Jason sighed, still unsure.

* * *

*Jason*

I was just going to talk to Percy about Piper's birthday and nothing else, but then, as we passed my dad's fist.. A group of storm clouds were surrounding it and lightning had hot the rock pile. Percy and I looked at each other.

"Should we check it out?" Percy asked as we looked at the confused faces of the oher demigods. Everywhere else was pretty clear thanks to the barrier.

We walked to the rock pile, and on the top of it was a celestial bronze sword.

"Did your dad deliver that?" Percy asked. I shrugged, I trully didn't have any clue. We climbed to the top and both tried to pull it out of the rock, but nothing worked.

"It looks like we'll have to find King Arthur" I told Percy.

TBC...

* * *

Jerry: Hey everyone! We are back! I hope this is to your better liking...

Lucas: First I'm son of Zues and now I'm the son of Nike?! How does that work?

Aloe: See ya!

Lucas: Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Branding**_

*Jason*

So I waited at my dad's fist while Percy went to grab Mr. D, and Chiron. While he was gone, I examined the sword.

It looked like it was brand new, it's blade looked nice and polished, the blade was about about the length's of Percy's sword and the hilt had a very unique design. It was hard to explain the design.

Percy had come back fifteen minutes later with Chiron, but Mr.D was nowhere to be found. A crowd started to form to look closer at the sword.

"Why don't you pull it out?" Piper was now at my side looking at the sword.

"Percy and I both tried" I told her.

Piper looked skeptical at me.

"Fine! I'll do it myself" She grabbed the sword's hilt and tugged, it didn't budge. But something caught my eye.

I looked closer and where the blade met the hilt was the symbol of Poseidon.

Percy joined me at the top and pointed it out to him.

"How did I not see that?" He asked.

"I just did" I told him. "It's very light, but it's there"

Chiron, who was trying to find a way to get up the fist found it and climbed to where we were.

"This is very interesting" Chiron said after looking at it. "But somehow, it looks familiar..." But I knew he didn't know where he'd seen it, the look on his face told me.

"For now, we should leave it, There's nothing we can do anyway"

"Right.." I said.

* * *

*Jerry*

After three days of being at the camp, I learned three things: 1. There are no Artemis kids... 2. Magic plates and cups get you practically anything you want to eat. 3. It's very hard to be thankful for your parent if you don't know who that is.

Now I was sitting in a tree, looking at the rock pile they call Zues's Fist. I was now wearing the CHB t-shirt that everyone was wearing, and blue jeans with the shoes that I had.

Looking at the thing that infused itself into the pile of rocks, I wanted to touch it, but my better instincts, my street instincts, told me not to.

"Hi there!"

"Wah!" I lost my balance and flailing my arns wildly, I fell out of the tree, but thankfully onto the bush underneath the branches.

I looked up at the girl who made me fall, she was now on the branch I was on looking down on me.

"Are you okay?" She jumped down from the tree and stood at the edge of the bush.

I got up from the bush and wiped myself off.

"I'm fine" I looked at the girl.

She was about 5'1, two inches shorter than me. Her blonde and black hair was tied into a neat braid, she was wearing the camp t-shirt with leggings and a plaid skirt over it. Her white sneakers were smudged with dirt, her elfish face was sprinkled with freckles.

"Good!" She said, cracking a goofy smile. "By the way, I'm Lilac!" She stuck her hand out enthusiastically, I grabbed it and she shook it really fast.

"I'm Jerry" I said.

And then she started going on about random things... I couldn't quite follow, but I think it was something about flying monkeys that could sing...

"There you two are!" Annabeth made her way towards us. "Aren't you supposed to be in sword training?" She put her hands on her hips like a mom would when she caught her child doing something they weren't supposed to.

Lilac only laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching the class?" That just made Annabeth angrier.

"And what's your excuse?" She rounded on me, but before I could answer, Lilac did for me.

"She was looking at the swor-" I shoved my elbow into her stomach. I didn't need her to explain what I was doing.

"I feel out of place there" I told her. Annabeth nodded like she understood.

"I felt out of place when I got here too" She told me. "But that's no excuse!" And she took us to the coliseum.

Everyone had a weapon, either sword or dagger, but I had none, even Lilac was swiftly blocking attacks from the person that she was paired up with, with a dagger.

Then, someone tossed a sword at my feet, I looked to see who it was. it was auburny.

"Pick it up" He instructed. But I didn't oblige, instead I turned away from him.

He tried to sneak attack me but I grabbed the sword in time to deflect his attack.

Pretty much instinct took over and I was soon attacking back. The only problem? The sword was totally wrong.

"I don't think I introduced myself properly, I'm-" He scratched my cheek. "Lucas"

"Jerry" We were heading out of the coliseum now, and when sunlight hit us, I tried to swipe at his legs just as he was swiping above me, but he jumped and scratched my arm and leg in the process.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He read into my pain expression. We were heading now into the woods.

* * *

*Lucas*

I smirked as the shadows from the trees arrived, I ran deeper, away from her, before rounding widely to where she was.

I swiped at her left leg, catching on her pant leg, she fell and dropped the sword. I then stopped, she jumped into the trees and, branch by branch, ran towards the beach.

I watched her, she had put her hands into the water, she froze, I stepped out of the shadows from the trees.

"Giving up are we?" She spun around. I noticed that her scratch that she had on her head was healed, but I swung my sword at her anyway.

She jumped out of the way, and then ran into the trees again.

Percy had told me to go easy on the newbie, even though I told him I would, I didn't mean it. The girl needed to know what it was like here at camp.

I found her at Zues's Fist, Percy was with her, so was Lilac and Aloe.

I stepped from the shadows and charged, Percy was ready with Riptide.

We were soon emersed into an epic battle of swords. As we colided for the three hundrenth time, we both heard a scream and stopped.

I spun around to see, Lilac was the one that had screamed. A hellhound had popped out from the trees and corned the three of them into Zues's Fist, I cursed as Percy and I got in front of them, blocking the hound.

"Up here" I heard Jerry say from behind me. They were climbing Zues's fist.

Percy and I shared the same look and nodded. I pulled the hound away from the pile of rocks, Percy came from behind, but three more hounds came from the trees. We were surrounded.

Percy and I couldn't defend all three of them at once.

Aloe shot arrows and Lilac was swinging her dagger around, Jerry, I don't know.

* * *

*Jerry*

Aloe and Lilac were fighting off the hounds away, but I knew they were going to break soon, I was at the very top of the rock pile, standing next to the sword, or in front of it, I couldn't be sure. One hound broke the ranks and clutched the rocks underneath me, I backed away, hiting my back on the hilt, I heard a _clink _and a paw swiped at me while I fell backwards.

I tumbled down the side of Zues's Fist and landed on the bottom, I looked at the hound, and where he was standing, now at the top of therock pile, there was no sword. My eyes traveled down the side of the rock pile, and I saw it, it was lying half way up the pile.

I got up and reached it, as my hand wrapped around the hilt, the sword changed. But I didn't pay attention at the moment.

The hound came down on me and I stabbed it on it's underbelly.

It instantly died, or exploded whatever you want to call it.

I climbed to the top of the rock pile and looked around, one hound was on top of Lilac so I answered to that first.

I swung the sword easily into Lilac's hound's eye, making it whimper and back away. With it's good eye, it spotted me and charged, I rolled away and stabbed it's side. I sliced it's side and died.

Next was Aloe's hound.

His arrows were weakening the hound, but he couldn't kill it.

Well, that was until Percy shoved his sword to the side of it.

I ran back to Lilac, her shallow breathing concerned me as she looked blankly into the sky.

"Jerry..." She said softly. I put my sword on the ground and I bent down, I put my right hand on her body and closed my eyes.

She had most of her ribs cracked, her throat was blocked by bone.

I willed the water in her body to heal her, the water morphed the bones back, and everything. I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, it was glowing blue.

Lilac was sitting up by the time I had taken my hand off her body.

"How you feelin'?" Aloe asked her.

"I'm fine..." She said. "How'd you do that?" She looked at me. I shrugged.

"I dunno..." the two boys that were in an epic battle before, came over.

"Is everyone alright?" Percy asked.

"Now..." Lilac said.

"Ouch!" There was a sudden pain in my wrist, like a burning sensation. I looked at it, a perfect ring of red wrapped itself around my right wrist. To me, it reminded me of seaweed. I let Aloe take a look at it.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't have an answer, we should talk to Chiron, or my siblings"

"That won't be necessary"

* * *

*Lilac*

I was grateful to be alive, thanks to Jerry, but as the God named Hermes looked at her suddenly burned wrist, I was concerned about her safety.

Sure, I was a happy-go-lucky kid, but I still cared for my friends.

"What is it?" I asked Hermes as he gingerly grabbed Jerry's hand to look at her wrist.

"I've seen it many times, she's been branded..." He said it calmly.

"Branded, what do you mean?" Percy asked, I looked at Jerry, she didn't seem too concerned.

"Easy, someone's after her specifically" He said. "But you can only brand through relative blood" He said. "But it hasn't been used in hundreds of years..." He said.

"What do we have to do to cure her of it?" Lucas asked.

"As of right now? Nothing... But the only way is for you to find who is responsible, and kill them" Hermes paused. "Or they kill you"

"So why brand her?" I asked.

"Branding is a strange thing, but practically, if you are branded you will be found easier" Hermes sighed before continuing. "And it tells who you belong to..."

"I don't belong to anyone" Jerry grumbled.

"Well, now you do..." Jerry looked bitterly at her wrist.

"See ya!" And Hermes disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who could've branded me?" Jerry asked all of us.

"Dunno, maybe if we knew who your dad was..." He trailed off, and I knew why, he was looking at Zues's Fist, the sword was gone and was next to Jerry.

"The sword..." Lucas said carefully, looking at it.

"Hm?" Jerry looked at the sword. "Oh yeah, the hound cornered me, I rammed into it and I fell with it.

"Percy!" Annabeth was running our way.

"What's wrong?" Percy turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Are you- uh Jerry?" A symbol of a triton glowed over her head.

"Yeah?"

"I know who you're dad is..."

TBC...

* * *

Jerry: Well that's all for now!

Aloe: Wow, that was short... Well, shorter than usual...

Lucas: Yeah...

Jerry: By the way! If you guys read Lost sea myth, this is the same story! SWS accidently duplicated it... So sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!


	3. The Myth

**Chapter 3**

_**The** **Myth**_

*Narrator*

Athena barged into the meeting room where all the Gods and Godesses gathered, her face full of anger. She knew there were things to be done, many things including war strategies, but she couldn't think of that now. Bessie the seacow mooed as he saw her approach. She glared at Poseidon.

"You branded her?!" Athena couldn't keep her anger in. "You branded that child?!"

The sea god looked at the war goddess with a wary look on his face.

"Do you know what it's like to lose your child, but know that they are alive?" Poseidon asked. Athena looked at the Hearth goddess who was tending to the fire in the corner.

"That still gives you know excuse!" Athena snipped. "Hestia, did you help him?" Hestia, with her soft glowing eyes, locked with Athena's grey ones.

"Of course, I'm the only one that can make a brand, all request goes to me" She stood and walked away from the fire she was tending.

"Why did you let him?!" Athena growled a little.

"It's his kid Athena, I remember you asking the same thing a long time ago, as for each god and goddess has, I also have branded for my own purposes"

"That was different! I was concerned!"

"And you think I'm not?!" Athena expected this out burst from Poseidon, she calmly turned to him, her eyes cold.

"I never said that..." Athena told him.

"I can't believe you! I love my children, Athena... How dare you think I don't!"

Athena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Poseidon, I have dealt with you so many times about the subject of children, it's really getting old"

"As if you can do better!" Poseidon slammed his fist onto the table, making the room shake.

"Hestia, you shouldn't have branded that child" Athena said calmly.

"Why do you care so much?" Hestia asked calmly.

"Isn't she cursed as she is?" And Athena turned away and walked out of the room.

"I still don't get why she cares so much..." Poseidon said. "Out of all the goddesses, she's the one that's worried" Poseidon sat back on his throne.

"But remember Poseidon, she lost her child to branding, and she thinks it'll happen to your child"

* * *

*Jerry*

"Looks like you have a sister Percy..." Lucas said putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Yup!" Lilac became happy again, but all I did was get up, pick my sword up, and walk away. I went to the beach.

I was trully okay with being his sister, that wasn't the issue I was having, no way, it's just... Now I was tied to the camp forever... End of story.

I sat in the sand and put my sword next to me.

"You okay?" I looked to see Percy standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Do you mind?" He motioned to the spot in the sand next to me.

"Go ahead" I told him.

He sat a little ways away from me, like he was scared I was going to hit him if he got any closer.

"I know you don't want to be my sister..." I was shocked by what I was hearing.

"It's not that!" I said quickly. "It just you know... was sudden..." For a girl, I hardly talked about my feelings, I didn't cry in front of anyone...

"It's fine if you hate me..." I didn't say anything at this point, my smart mouth words betraying me so I was silent.

"I'll just leave" And he got up and left.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks, I pressed both hands onto my face and started to sob in them.

_"Jerry" _I heard a distant voice.

I looked up from my crying and saw something in the water, it was hard to make out, but it was like a shifting spirit, gliding on water. Her hands were folded together as if she was praying, her long hair whipped to her right in the wind. She moved closer to the shore, but not really touching the sand. I got up and moved closer as well.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

_"I am the barrier of Camp Half-Blood, protector of all demigods, an invisible guardian..." _She kept her eyes on me.

"But why show yourself?" I asked.

_"I was told to give you something"_ She unfolded her hands and water sprang to the opening of them. For a second it glowed a bright blue, then as it dimmed, the spirit woman extended her hands forward.

It was a sapphire necklace. The stone was an oval shape, outlined in silver there were three different colored beads on each side, the wire was black. I touched it and it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" I asked her.

_"Look at your neck"_ She pointed, and I touched it.

"Who told you to give this to me?" I asked, going to the water to look at it.

_"You'll understand everything soon enough, it'll help you find what you seek"_ But I was still confused. _"Now please, don't question it too much, just follow your heart" _And the woman vanished.

"Great more confusion" I muttered to myself. But as I looked at the sapphire more and more, the more it looked familiar.

I grabbed my sword and headed back towards camp, no monsters disturbing me.

"There you are!" I jumped as Lilac seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Geez!" I said, gripping my chest. 'You need to stop that!" She pouted.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" I sighed.

The sun was sinking down, and the dinner bell rang.

"You're first meal with your family!" Lilac exclaimed, hooking her arm with mine and dragging me away towards the dinning pavilion.

When we reached the pavilion, many kids stopped and stared at me. their eyes burning into my skin, making me shiver, I walked over to where Percy was sitting alone.

"That's Poseidon's daughter?" I heard a girl whisper to her sister as I walked past. I sat down across from Percy, his green eyes avoiding my own, but I didn't break the silence.

After dinner, I followed Percy to our cabin.

There were two bunk beds and a single bed. The single was straight back from the front door, and the bunks were on the sides.

"Looks like they put the new bed in while we were gone" He mumbled glumly.

"I take it, that's my bed" I didn't get a spoken answer, all I got was a nod.

I put my sword at the edge of the bed, propping it up against the bedframe. I took off my cargo jacket and hung it over the bedframe.

* * *

*Lucas*

As everyone got into the cabin, it was utter chaos. The two oldest of us boys were throwing a football over everyone's head as they had upper bunks. Two of my sisters were talking about their boyfriends. The younger ones were running around, kicking a soccerball. I layed there, looking at the ceiling as I too had a top bunk.

I took a picture out of Frankie and started to think everything I liked about her.

"I still think she was our sister" My older brother was looking at me as he threw the football back at my brother.

"It doesn't matter" I told him. "She's gone" Her smile still haunted my dreams and the memories swirled in my head.

"Hey, did you know the newbie was claimed by Poseidon..." One of my brothers said

"Yeah, I wonder if she knows the myth..." My other brother said. I sat up.

"What myth?" I asked them.

"You don't know?" One of my sisters asked from below.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Should we tell him?" One of the younger sisters asked. "I think he should figure it out for himself"

"But, he's friends with the new kid" One of the older sisters said.

"JUST TELL ME!" I snaped.

"Okay, fine..." The oldest brother sighed. "We'll tell you"

* * *

*Myth*

The world was falling in chaos, the scales between good and evil tipping, but no one, not even the gods or goddess knew why.

Alianor, a daughter of Poseidon was the 'protector' of Greece. But the daughter was misleading, her thought of pure heart was rotten to the core. Some say it was because Zues, had forbade her to return to her home on which she had children, and was forced to watch them grow from a distance. She was banned from her children when she used them to steal anything they could.

But of course, they had robbed Zues himself, and he was outraged.

But then, as Alianor made a slip about her evil deeds, and unknowingly told them to Athena: Alianor was raising a demigod army to overthrone Zues.

Athena told this to Zues, but Alianor diappeared from the god's radar, unknown of how this could happen, they thought she had died.

Until she became immortal.

* * *

*Lucas*

"Wait, wait, wait, how could someone become immortal? I mean surely she didn't join the hunters.. Did she?" I said interuppting the story.

"Would you shut up and listen?" The oldest brother snapped.

* * *

*Myth*

A few days before she was officialy immortal, seven demigods went missing, and have never been found. And when Alianor showed her face, she was as strong as Zues was, and in fact, if it weren't for the other two of Zues's brothers, Zues probably wouldn't be head of Olympus.

You see, Alianor challenged Zues to a battle, she had somehow extracted Artemis's bow, Athena's sheild, and the torch of victory from Nike. It was said she was after all the sacred weapons, but then why would she battle with just three? You see, all these things have a connection with Zues, meaning he can't destroy them... No God or Goddess realized that they cannot destroy these objects because of that.

Nike was rewarded the ever lasting torch to help celebrate the meanings that 'victory' has. Though it isn't lit all the time, once it is, only Nike can burn out the flame. It was said, since Nike had no knowledge of not extinguishing the fire, Alianor set fire to Olympus.

So, when Poseidon heard about what was happening, three demigods had already attacked.

Alianor had risen her army, and Poseidon went to help Zues, with Hades, who had just gotten the news as well.

So after the fight, Zues used his powers to seal her away, but no one knows where. But after, Zues, having fought many of Poseidon's daughters, told Artemis to ban Poseidon of having a daughter.

And that's it.

* * *

*Lucas*

"Wait a second, that doesn't make sense, how many daughters did he fight?" I was confused by the last part.

"What were we talking about?" Everyone suddenly became confused.

"The myth! The myth of Poseidon's daughter!" I said.

"There's a myth about Poseidon's daughter?"

Okay this was getting really weird. But there was no use in fighting.

* * *

*Jerry*

The tribe surrounded me again, whispering about the Prophecy of Seven, but there was something else.

The scene shifted and I was flying in the air. Below me, a stadium stretched below me, and then, as the clouds covered it, the scene shifted once more. Arrows went whizzing past me, I heard many different battle cries as the moon stretched underneath me.

And the scene changed.

She was staring at a salt-and-pepper haired colored man, they stared at each other for a second.

"May" He said. "May!" There was fog all around us, even splitting between us.

"Who are you!?" I yelped, my brown hair waving in my face.

And then, a giant figure appeared behind him and dragged the man away.

"Wait!" I heard a sniff behind me and turned, a double edged battle axe was coming down on me.

I fell out of my bed, clunking my head on the floor.

"Ouch!" I whispered. The light came on and Percy was looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes half open.

"Yeah..." I said, rubbing the back of my head and feeling sweat come down in beads.

Percy got out of his bed and helped me up. I remembered the dream and stared at the floor for a moment.

"Here" I haven't realized that Percy went to grab water.

"Thanks" I took a drink and sat on my bed.

"What did you dream?" He had asked. I bit my lip but after awhile, I told him.

"But he kept calling me 'May'" I told Percy.

"What's so significant about that?" He asked.

"That's my mom's name" I told him. "May Sarah Pillar"

"He may know her" He told me.

"I know" I said.

* * *

*Sandy*

I rushed to get a glass of water, my husband, Paul had a horrible nightmare.

"Tell me" I told him, sitting next to him.

"I saw my sister, my beautiful sister, but she didn't know who I was..."

"Are you sure it was your sister?" I asked him.

"Yes, she had the Sapphire grandma gave her"

"It was just a dream Paul, you know your sister died in an accident..."

TBC...

* * *

Jerry: Yellow readers!

Lucas: Did you just say yellow?

Jerry: Is that a problem?

*They start bickering*

Aloe: Alright guys... Please review!

Lilac: Bye!

SWS: Please help me find nicknames that Jerry and Lucas give each other! Please! Help!


	4. Prophet?

**Chapter 4**

_**Prophet? **_

*Percy*

I woke up after a few hours after Jerry's nightmare wake up call, she was still asleep, but more calmly than before. It was a few hours before breakfast, so I got up and grabbed my stuff and went to take a shower.

As we were building the extra cabins, a bathroom was added to each cabin, but did not make it expand. I took a long hot shower, and when I got out, Jerry was still asleep. I stepped out of the cabin and let the sunlight hit my face.

"Hey Perce" Lucas walked over, his aurburn hair covered with a baseball cap, a football under his arm. "Wanna play football with us? It's girls VS. boys and we need an extra boy..."

"Um... No thanks" I said, waving my hand.

"What, you scared Seaweed brain?" I looked to see Annabeth with her hair in a ponytail, she still looked beautiful.

"Fine, I'll play" I said. It was still a few hours before breakfast.

I soon realized who was playing. On the boys: Me, Lucas, Jason, and Aloe, are cheerleader was Leo. On the girls: Clarisse, Annabeth, Lilac, and Piper, their cheerleader, Juniper.

And we were soon into a battle of the sexes in football.

* * *

*Jerry*

I woke up at around 6:30, my dreams restless, but I knew they weren't as important as the one that woke me up earlier. I sat up and stretched my arms above me and yawned. Percy left, I could tell by him not making his bed, and his PJs spread out on his mattress. I got up and decided to take a shower.

Afterwards, I went to put my cargo jacket on, and looked at the rip Lucas gave me the day before, it was gone. I then looked at where I put my sword, it was still there, I grabbed the hilt

"How am I going to carry this everywhere?" I asked myself. But as if answering my question, my necklace I had recieved yesterday, glowed and so did the sword and it diappeared, I guessed inside the necklace.

I never took off the necklace since I got it, not even taking a shower, I felt safer with it on, like I was connected to it somehow. I mean way before I had gotten it.

I pulled on my jacket and put my hair in a ponytail before I headed out. The sun kissed my face as I stepped out into it. I walked around aimlessly for a minute, and then, I passed the most epic football game I had ever seen.

It was boys against girls, Percy, Aloe, and Lucas, and some guy I don't know, were playing, and the girls were Lilac, Annabeth, and two girls I don't know.

I sat next to a boy who had a toolbelt, clapping and cheering for the boys.

"Who's winning?" I asked him. He jumped, he apparently didn't see me sit next to him.

"The boys" He told me.

"No! The girls!" A nymph snapped at him.

"It's a tie..." A satyr said. I knew him, his name was Grover, Percy's best friend. But soon, who seemed to be the leader of the girls, got tired, her breath getting heavy, Lucas seemed happy abour this.

"Clarisse!" Lucas had slammed into her, making her fall on her back,she yelled in pain, while Lucas smiled. I took off my cargo jacket.

"Take that, Ares kid!" Lucas yelled, I got up.

Annabeth took her off the feild.

"Why don't I step in?" I asked Annabeth.

"I dunno know..." She looked concerned.

"Remember, I was raised by boys" I said to her.

"Okay, fine..." She still looked concerned.

"Annabeth, you be captain" Lilac said as we stepped onto the feild.

"Okay..." She said.

"Yo! Newbie, I'm not going easy on ya!" Lucas yelled out.

"Good because I'm taking you down!" I said back.

"C'mon..." Annabeth brought me into the huddle. "We have the ball... So...Lilac and Jerry you go long, Piper you throw the ball, I'll pass it"

And we put our plan into action.

"And hike!" I bolted, Lucas followed Lilac, I saw the ball heading my way, and he saw it, he dived to tackle me. I spun slightly, making him miss me, and I caught the ball and got a touchdown.

At the end of it, it was 27 to 13, girls had won it.

"Thanks to you!" Lilac bounced around happily.

"Nah, I didn't do nothing, it was all of Annabeth's strategies" I said.

"We were ALL good" Annabeth told us, it was true.

I slipped back into my cargo jacket as Grover and the nymph walk over hand-in-hand, Percy walking not too far behind.

"You girls did great!" The nymph said exictedly.

"Yeah!" I looked, the boy with the toolbelt had gotten to us too.

"That was fun" I said. "It reminds me of home"

I started to think this time when me and the boys found this football and we started to play, Mouse was too young so he was a cheerleader. I remember Mirco and I being on the same team, at the time, we had another boy who was the leader of the group. Kingsley we called him, for he was pretty fair, He was on the sidelines with Mouse.

But also at the time, Kingsley was my boyfriend. He was 16 when I was 13, but I loved him, and he loved me. And we didn't care what everyone else thought.

And when I lost him, my heart has never been the same.

"Jerry, are you okay?" Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I said, faking a smile.

I didn't want to think of Kingsley anymore, lately he's been floating in my head every hour instead of every week. At times, I find myself shedding a tear, but not at this moment.

* * *

*Percy*

After breakfast, Chiron came up to me.

"Percy, something is wrong, come with me..." He paused and looked at Jerry, she looked at Chiron, fear in her eyes. "Bring Annabeth and Jason" I walked over to the two and drag them away from their conversations.

I entered Chiron's office, to see Rachel comforting my mom, who was crying.

"Mom, what happened?" I asked her, rushing to her side.

"It's Paul!" She sobbed. "He's gone!" I wrapped my arms around her.

_"Heroes of three will fight to death, a crashing star will burn through the heart, a child of Poseidon will find what they seek, a child of victory will find their wings, a child of the sun will find the strength... And the sheild will be found" _But she stopped.

"That's it?" I asked her.

"Yeah..." Rachel sighed.

"What makes you say it has something to do with monsters?" Chiron asked calmly.

"He had this dream..." And she told us.

"Hm..." Annabeth tapped her chin.

"It looks like we'll have to set up a quest" I decided.

"Wait..." Jason said. "Yes, it has a child of Poseidon, but Percy, remember, you have a sister too" He looked at me.

"And put her in the wake of danger? I don't think so" I looked at my mom. "I promise I'll bring Paul back, okay mom?" My mom just nodded.

"Well, the prophecy said a Nike's kid and an Apollo kid..." Annabeth pointed out.

"Lucas and Aloe would be happy to come with me" I told her.

* * *

*Aloe*

Lucas and I were now kicking a soccerball around, it was after breakfast but before our lesson.

"I can't believe I lost!" Lucas groaned, kicking the ball really hard. He was talking about the football game. "If it weren't for that daughter of Poseidon's!" I held the ball between my fingers, he started to curse.

"And you kiss your grandma with that mouth?" I asked him, throwing the soccerball at him.

"Oh shut it!" He tossed it back.

"What about this myth?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" He was still pretty angry, but I was determined to get his mind off of it.

"You know, the myth your siblings told you and then forgot about it?" I asked.

"Oh, that..." And he told me.

"I see, do you think it's gonna repeat itself?" I asked.

"Truthfully? I don't know..." He had stopped kicking the soccerball.

"Hm..." Then, my head started to hurt, the world becoming a blur.

"Hey, Aloe are you okay?" Were the last things I heard before I passed out.

* * *

*Lucas*

I stayed next to Aloe, I didn't leave him just in case he woke up and needed a known face. But his eyelids opened, his eyes were green, a prophets eyes.

"Aloe?" He stood up and headed towards his cabin. I followed him, and when we reached his cabin, he walked right in, me behind him.

He went to the corner of the cabin, where a guitar sat, he picked it up and sat on his bunk.

_"You better look away, Oh dear daughter! Look away! I will awaken you soon! Just wait a little longer... Son of Nike don't rush it, don't rush into the fight... Toniiight... A mask behind the line will help the knight, but don't trust, don't trust him lover... Take those re-precautions, listen to your heart... two worlds will collide! Sheild of Athena has gone missing, the myth will reawaken... Son of Nike listen to me slowly... That man is trapped in a world of Lava... A world of lava..." _He paused and strummed his guitar for a second.

"There you are" Jerry walked in, it was very weird that the cabin was empty at the moment. And then Percy walked in.

_"Daughter of the sea, please save me! _

_Daughter of the sea, Find the sheild! _

_Daughter of the sea, you'll find what your looking for... _

_Daughter of the sea, please save me!" _

He paused, stamping his foot now, he kept going.

_"Two monsters with one eye will try to stop you, so be warned, and someone from the past will haunt you" _

_"Son of Nike, you will find victory at a feild, destined for the Cubs" _

_"Daughter of the sea, please stay alive_

_Daughter of the sea, may die _

_Daughter of the sea... Please meet me home..." _

He repeated the whole song three times.

* * *

*Aloe*

I awoken to Lucas shaking me, his face ful of concern.

"You're alive!" He said. He let go of me.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"Um... You were singing... about something, we dunno exactly..." Jerry said.

"It sounded like a prophecy" Lucas told me.

"A wha-?" I moved my leg, and I notice my sisters guitar pinning it on the mattress, Percy them grabs it and takes it off.

"Yeah..." Lucas answered.

"But isn't Rachel-?"

"You were singing it" Jerry repeated to me.

"But still..." I said.

I get out of bed and soon we are walking to nowhere in praticular as Percy tells us of the quest.

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Jerry told Percy, her eyes yelling concern.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked Jerry.

"Well, what about the dream I told you about? The Prophecy of Seven?"

"Daughter of Poseidon!" We all jumped, we were on the beach as the woman had spoke.

"Athena" I whispered.

The goddess fast walked towards us, closing the safe distance. "Where is it!?" Jerry looked confused.

"Where is what?" Jerry asked, trying to hide behind Percy.

"My sheild!" Lucas and Percy shared a look.

"I-I don't have it!" Jerry stammered, crouching even lower behind Percy.

"The daughter of Poseidon is telling the truth Athena, maybe you should calm down?" Athena looked to see a woman, gliding on the water, she was a spirit.

"The barrier!" Jerry yelled happily.

"If she had brought your sheild here, I would know..." The woman kept eye contact with Athena.

"I don't doubt this..." Athena looked at Jerry. "Daughter of Poseidon, do you not know where my sheild is?" Jerry shook her head.

"Fine, I sure hope you will find it then" And she disappeared.

"Jerry..." Lucas said cautiously.

"I know..." Jerry looks at the spirit. "Thank you"

The woman just bowed and floated underneath the wate's surface.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's go talk to Chiron..." Percy suggested.

Lucas and I nodded. Though Jerry kind of shook her head no.

"You know what, I'll catch up with you later" And she ran into the woods.

TBC..

* * *

Jerry: Yo!

Lucas: Seriously?

Jerry: What?

Aloe: Please review! And don't listen to their bickering


	5. Fear of horses

**Chapter 5**

_**Fear of horses **_

*Jerry*

I'm still terified of horses, even Chiron, anything that resembles a horse, I back away. So, instead of following the boys to Chiron's office, I head back to my cabin.

I wasn't always afraid of horses, in fact I used to love them, that's what I used to think about. And when Kingsley was my boyfiend, he used to take me out on the streets and we watched the police horses walk by. But it was that fateful day on my birthday, the riots of Wall Street, that I have gained this fear.

Kingsley had scrounged for money for months, just so I could get frozen yogurt and treat me to a movie. After that, we were walking down Wall Street, where the riot hasn't reached, though I knew it was getting close.

I'm not the type to join in riots and create havoc, I didn't like violence either.

"C'mon Seahorse" Kingsley said. He was the only one permitted to give me that nickname, I pretty much gave the death glare to anyone else who called me that.

"No Red!" Kingsley was a red-head.

"C'mon..." He pratically dragged me to the riot, where the horses were. But soon, I knew it was a bad idea.

We were on a fire escape, looking down at the horses, which I was fine with, no one bothered us, so I had no reason to bother anyone. But then, the escape started to shake, I looked at Kingsley, who was looking down. I followed his eyes, a woman with a whip that was on fire was coming towards us.

"Go" He told me, guiding me to the steps to get to the top of the building.

"No..." I told him. The escape gave another violent shake, I held onto the railing, it was shaking because the woman was waving her whip and hitting the railings.

We were on the third floor, and she was now on the second.

"Jerry, go, I don't want you to get hu-" The whip made contact with my skin, and making me fling on the opposite side of the railing.

The woman cackled as she whipped my fingertips. I let go of the railing. I first crashed into some people, but then, I saw hooves coming down on me. Something had protected me, I didn't know what, but it was something.

I never saw Kingsley after that.

But now, as I lay here on my bed, thinking of this memory, I knew what it was... Water. It would make sense, I am a daughter of the sea god after all.

Percy walked in, a grave face awaited me. I stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

We were suddenly okay with each other, I think it was because of the nightmare that I had.

"You were summoned" He told me. "Chiron's office" I nodded slowly as he slumped on the bunk. I didn't ask, I just went.

When I reached the office, I hesitated, my fear of horses gripping my sides and stopping my hand on the knob.

I took a deep breath and pushed it open.

To my surprise, Chiron is in a wheelchair, not on four legs, I guess he recognized my fear.

Aloe and Lucas were in there too, Aloe sitting on a chair with his bow, tapping his foot nervously.

Lucas, however, was leaning against the wall in a corner, I smiled at both of them, before laying my eyes at a tear soaked woman. Her hair was brown, though it was graying, her eyes were blue. I knew this was Percy's mom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A quest" Lucas said from his corner.

"A wha-?"

"A quest" Chiron repeated.

"What's a quest?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's hard to explain..." Lucas told me.

"All we know, Athena chose you over Percy for the quest..." Aloe said. "She said you were the one to help" I looked slowly around the room.

"How could I help?" I was skeptical of my abilities, I hardly knew how to handle my sword.

"The sapphire" I turned to look at the person who walked in, it was the oracle, Rachel.

"What about it?" I asked. My hand instinctively went to the necklace.

"I don't know, but Athena said it was required to find the sheild, but I also heard that Alianor, the last known daughter of Poseidon had a sapphire necklace..."

I looked at the sapphire when I had took it in my palm and pulled it away from my chest a little. It winked at me in the sunlight.

"I wonder why..." I said to myself. "It's important..."

"We don't know... But I have a feeling you'll find out soon" Rachel said.

I turned to Chiron, letting the sapphire slip back to my shirt.

"What is the quest?" I asked, though I already knew what he was going to say. "To find Aegis? Athena's sheild?" I asked.

"Not only that..." Chiron said. "But save Paul Blofis, Percy's step-dad"

I suddenly got the image of the man I saw in my dreams.

"Is it possible to do both?" I asked.

"If they are connected, yes" Lucas answered.

"So you're saying that these two quests are connected?" I asked.

"Yes" Chiron wheeled closer to me.

"We know you are newer than all of the campers here, but please help us" I didn't look at Chiron, instead I looked at Percy's mom, she was torn, I knew it, I wasn't about to pull Percy away from her either.

"On one condition..." I said to Chiron, finally looking into his eyes.

"Hey, hold on-" Lucas had stepped a step before Rachel intervined and shook her head no.

"And what is that condition?" Chiron asked calmly.

"You let Percy's mom stay here, where she is protected, until we bring her husband back" I wasn't up for negotiation.

"Where would she stay?" Chiron asked.

"With her son, Cabin 3..."

"And what happens if we are attacked?"

* * *

*Lucas*

I thought Chiron cornered Jerry, they didn't look away from each other, the tension building.

"I highly doubt Percy will let anything happen to her" Jerry said calmly.

"She can stay... Rachel, the proph-"

"No need" Jerry said quickly. "Already heard the prophecy" Jerry left, but then came back after a few steps. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning" Jerry walked away again. I looked at Chiron and Rachel, they were staring after her.

"Let's go Lucas" Aloe finally said. "Mrs. Blofis, you can come with us and we'll show where you are going to be staying"

Aloe, Sally, and I walked out of the Big House.

"Thank you boys" Sally said as she went into the cabin.

* * *

*Jerry*

As night came, the empty bunk bed turned into a Queen sized bed, which I knew was for Sally. And when she came in with Percy, carrying stuff, she sat on her bed in exasperation.

"I'll go get the rest of the bags" Percy said to his mom, diappearing into the night.

Sally looked at me, her blue eyes smiling.

"I want to thank you for watching out for me" She said.

"No problem, I thought that you didn't want to be alone and you rather spend the restless nights with your son" Sally smiled and Percy came in with the rest of the bags.

"Do you want anything mom?" Percy asked.

"No thank you, thanks Percy" She turned to me again.

"So, you are a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy paused and looked at his mom to me.

"Yes, I am, Percy's half-sister, I know it's weird..." I trailed off, I didn't know where I was going with the sentence I had started.

But to my surprise, her smile didn't waver, I guess she was over Poseidon. Then again, she was married.

"I'll admit, it's a bit weird, but it wouldn't be the first time" I looked at Percy.

"We have another sibling?" Was all I could ask.

"Yes, well, half anyway" Percy answered.

And then, Percy and Sally drifted off to sleep. I wasn't experienced in quests, but I'm sure you needed a lot of rest, that's exactly the opposite effect I had of sleeping.

It was another one of those vision-dreams. I saw a lava pit stretching underneath me as I opened my eyes, a cage was being suspended in the air by a chain, inside was the salt-and-pepper headed guy was in there.

Two cyclops were in the corner playing cards, and having fun until...

"What are you two idiots doing!" A girl screamed.

I searched for the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"We are playing cards..." Said the cyclops that had a big mallet propped up against the rock he was sitting on.

"Well, YOU could be guarding the doors!" The girl yelled.

"We are" The other one said, he was sitting on the floor. "We are playing cards while we watch them"

"You fish guts!" She screamed. "Awaken Krypton, those demigods will be here soon!"

"But it'll take five days for him to awaken fully" the second cyclops groaned.

"DO IT!" Both cyclops cowered and the scene shifted.

I was in a room, that had SUPER high ceilings, hold up by pillars, looking up was like looking through water, as if the ceiling was made of water. I knew that this room was an illusion, but it lead to a volcano, now if only I knew where the room was... The dream shifted, showing me the feild again, and then a forest with arrows whizzing somehow I knew they were somewhere in California, it was just a feeling that I had. I then saw the sheild, I stretched out to grab it, but it slipped out of my grasp, falling into the waiting arms of Kingsley. I landed in front of him, my head spinning.

"Give me that, Kingsley" I told him sternly.

"Find me" He told me, and that's when I woke up.

"Jerry!" Apparently Percy was trying to wake me.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Are you okay?" I soon realized it wasn't daytime, it was still night.

"Yeah..." I said, touching my forehead gently. Percy's mom though, was still sound asleep.

Percy put a hand on mine, telling me it would be fine... My sapphire necklace twinkled near my chest, as it was lopsided from my restless movements.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Percy asked.

"I saw him, somehow it is all connected, Kingsley, your step-dad, the myth..." I trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Percy was now rubbing my arm, I winced. "Ouch!" I whispered/yelled. The branding was stinging up my arm, it has been doing it for awhile.

Percy seemed to notice my pain.

"Did I squeeze too hard?" He asked. But then he gasped. I looked at him concerned, and then I looked at the brand, it spread to my fingertips. The mark no longer read, but a birthmark color, I moved it, it wasn't painful, but it tingled.

And then, as soon as it appeared, it sunk back to the brand on my wrist.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I dunno" Percy admitted. I hoped this wasn't a frequent thing, it was going to bug me if it was.

* * *

*Percy*

I waited until Jerry drifted to sleep before I, myself, went to sleep. And in a long time, I had a nightmare.

Flames licked around the air, getting fuel for itself, I saw my step-dad in a cage suspended by chain, I tried calling his name, but it didn't work.

"Jerry!" I spun around and saw Aloe, Lucas, and Jerry, running to the edge of safe ground. But Jerry was the one that jumped.

A snake like thing sprang from the flames and swallowed her whole.

I sat up, sweat streaming down my face, the sun hitting the top of my head. My mom was awake, but she was in the shower, Jerry was still asleep, she was safe... For now.

She stirred but woke up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I kept looking at her, imagining the serpent eating her.

"Nothing..." I told her.

Mom stepped out of the bathroom, a smile spread across her face, though I knew she was masking the pain she felt inside. Jerry got off her bed and pulled the cargo jacket over her shoulders.

She was ready, she had taken a shower the night before, knowing she wouldn't have the time to today. She then looked at me.

"Be safe" I told her. She sighed.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try..." And she left the cabin.

"She'll be fine" My mom said, I got out of bed and went to take a shower.

"I sure hope so" I whispered as I past her.

TBC...

* * *

Jerry: Whatdoya think?

Lucas: Was it good?

SWS: Uh, guys, I think I can take it from here

*Jerry and Lucas leave stage*

SWS: Please review! And I still need help on thise nicknames, please help!


	6. Sewer City

**Chapter 6**

_**'Sewer City' **_

*Lucas*

I went for a run, it was three o'clock in the morning, but I couldn't sleep, the quest was resting heavily on my shoulders, and the nightmares that I had disturbed me. My Adidas shoes (No I don't wear Nikes) were pounding the grass, my gray sweatshirt getting too hot. But I kept running. I was like _The Flash _no literally, I was. I ran faster then the speed of sound, faster than any of my other siblings, faster than anyone really... I guess it was a gift and a curse. I had music plugged into my ears as I ran, looking back on the dream.

* * *

*The dream* (In Lucas's POV)

Frankie was still alive, her red hair flying around in a soft breeze as she laughed. I had picked her up and spun her. Her red ruby necklace glistend in the sun. I then pulled her closer and kissed her lips, still holding her in my arms. It was ten seconds before I broke the kiss and put her on her feet.

But then the scenes of the war played again. Frankie jumped in the way...

But then, it went back to where we were, I was holding her hand, happy to be with her, but then...

Jerry stepped forward, her sword gleaming in the sun above us.

"Don't believe her" She said. "She is lying"

And that was it, Jerry didn't know Frankie, so why was she in my dream, telling me not to trust Frankie?

* * *

*Lucas*

I ran to the beach and stopped, I watched the water for a second, I started thinking about something else, there was a torch in my dream, a torch that was important on this quest, I didn't know why. I had seen the fire spark I had set fire to a room, but I wasn't sure what the room was.

I looked at the moon as well, this quest was going to be interesting.

* * *

*Jerry*

Chiron gave me a light blue backpack that was enchanted to hold a lot of things, such as ambrosia and nectar, a first aid kit, and a wad of cash, Argus had taken us into the city, and when he left, I turned to the boys.

"So where do we go?" Aloe asked.

"Dunno..." Lucas answered.

Lucas was wearing blue jeans, a Pink Floyd T-shirt, and Adidas, a Yankees cap protruded out of his back pocket. He had a black backpack over his shoulder, his sword and whip strapped to his belt.

Aloe was wearing the Camp t-shirt, camo cargo jeans, and carrying, not only a green backpack on his back, but also a guitar case, which I presumed held his bow and quiver.

I was wearing the camp shirt, a fresh pair of jeans on, and the jacket, the backpack now in my hand, it was surprisingly light.

"California might be a good place to start..." I finally said.

"Why California?" Lucas asked as we headed off down the street.

"Because that's where Artemis is" I answered.

"You actually might want take a few more stops first" I turned, it was Mirco, his hand on a hilt of a sword.

"Mirco?" I stepped closer to him.

"Hey Jers" He smiled and I hugged him.

"What do you mean other stops?" I asked him.

"Come with me" He said. "It's not safe to talk here" Mirco shifted his gaze around him. I gripped his arm.

"What's wrong?"

I started to follow him when I noticed that Aloe and Lucas stood there.

"Jerry, I don't think we should go..." Lucas cautioned.

"Son of Nike?" Mirco raised an eyebrow at him. Lucas raised an eyebrowin reasponse.

"Mirco, are you a demigod?" I asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I am" He smiled as we entered an alleyway. "Though not all of the group is, so I had to keep the secret"

"Who's son are you?" I asked.

"Hermes" He opened a manhole. "Or, in my case, Mercury"

"Wait, why are we going into the sewers?" Aloe asked.

"That's where the city is" I told them.

"City?" Lucas looked at me.

"Sewer city" I said. "Where I live" I jumped into the manhole willingly, and after a few seconds, Lucas came with, Aloe protested and Mirco jumped in too. We left Aloe above ground.

When we reached the city, m'boys came over and gave me hugs, except for Mouse, he was nowhere to be found. I hugged each of them before following Mirco again.

* * *

*Lucas*

I looked around the empty space.

We were in a round, cirular part of the sewer, which was blocked, no water was dripping, I guessed they never used this part for the sewers. But what was weird, was that it was an actual _city. _There were old buildings, crumbled to at least the fifth floor, they were all made of brick. But they weren't finished, or they were demolished.

Tarps and blankets were used for lost walls, and tents were spread out like sperate houses.

A few kids stopped and stared at us.

"New York used to be where demigods could escape to and live their lives, but there was an age limit" Mirco, Jerry called him, said. "But then, normal humans had to come... Thankfully we had the son of Gaea at the time, he put our unfinished city underground" Mirco motioned to the unfinished buildings. "Now, if you'd come this way..." There was another tunnel that was off of the 'city'. "Of course, Camp Half-Blood was created, but for those who have been alone most or all of their life, they are brought here"

"Wait, I thought Gaea's children were evil" I said to him.

"There is a good even in an evil bunch, um..." He didn't know my name.

"Lucas" I said.

"Right..." We were walking through this second tunnel.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Mirco looked at me.

"We are seeing Mayor Aeson" Mirco answered.

"Aeson?" Jerry's eyes popped.

"Yes, that one" Jerry smiled a little nervously.

"What about Mouse?" Mirco stopped and looked down, before sighing and looking at Jerry straight in the eyes.

"At Camp Jupiter, Jerry, I suggest you stay away from him... Okay?"

"Camp Jupiter, there's another camp?" Jerry looked as though she was about to cry, her eyes locking with mine.

"There's no time to explain now" Mirco said. "You only have five days" He started to walk again, his red cloak flowing behind him. What? Did I forget to mention that? Sorry...

We reached another, though smaller, dry circle in the sewers, where a few white tents stood, statues protected the tents.

In the middle of the white tents, four, long, white, pillars stood taller than anything else, a gigantic bronze sheild used for a ceiling.

We walked in these pillars, and saw a boy, who had dark eyes, and was wearing a purple robe. He had a cane that he was tapping on the ground, I guessed he was blind, and I was right.

"Mirco!" The boy smiled in our direction. "Where did you go?" He sniffed deeply, his face angered. "Pillar"

"Aenous..." Jerry snarled. The boy sniffed once more.

"A son of Victory?" He tilted his head.

"Nike, yes" I said.

"Right..." He turned on his heel. "I guess you are here for the destinations?"

"Yes..." Mirco said.

"Well, there are three places you have to go... 1st Illinous to visit your mother..." Somehow I knew he was talking about me.

"A feild made for the Cubs..." Jerry resited from what Aloe had sung.

"The Wringley Feild!" I was pretty much a sports expert.

"That has to be it!" Jerry said.

"Next is the castle in Colorado"

"There's a castle in Colorado?" Jerry beat me to the question.

"It's new... You'll find it soon enough" Aenous waved his hand dismissivel. "And then to California, but I think you knew that" He looked at Jerry who nodded.

"Wait, you said we only had five days" I said to Mirco.

"We do" I said. "That's when the creature will awaken" Jerry told me.

"What creature?" I questioned.

"Never mind" Jerry said. "How do we get to these places, and fast?" Jerry looked at the two other boys.

"We can use Pork Pie" I suggested. Jerry looked at me.

"What creature is that?" She asked cautiously.

"A pegasus" She shook her head.

"I- I'd rather take a train or something" Jerry said, suddenly cowering.

"Scared of pegasi? And you are a daughter of Poseidon?" I started to laugh, this was actually quite humorous, I never met a Poseidon kid that didn't like pegasi.

She was blushing wildly. I stopped and straightened.

"You can use our griffins" Mirco suggested.

"You have... _griffins?" _I put an emphasise on the creature's name.

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Aenous asked.

"Wait..." Jerry said. "Where is this volcano we need to seek?" Jerry locked eyes with the blind kid.

"Oregon" He said simply. Jerry knitted her eyebrows in confusion, but decided to stay quiet.

"We better get to the stables" Mirco said.

"We have to get Aloe" I said.

* * *

*Aloe*

I don't know how long I have waited, maybe an hour? But I jumped as the manhole opened, and Lucas climbed out, followed by the Hermes kid and Jerry.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked, I had been pacing the whole time.

"Getting locations..." Jerry answered. She looked at Mirco. "Where do we go?"

"Wait, go where?" I said.

"Apollo's stables aren't too far away, they are in Tennessee" Mirco told them.

"Wait... Apollo's stables?"

"Not your dad's" Jerry said, turning to me. "That's a demigod stables named after your dad"

"Oh..."

"But how do we get there?" Lucas asked.

"The train?" Jerry suggested.

"That could work" Lucas said.

And then, there was an explosion.

All four of us turned, a fire was sparkling from the man hole.

"Hurry, get going" Mirco told us.

"What about you?" Jerry asked.

"GO!"

And we left, I had to drag Jerry along, she didn't want to leave Mirco alone.

We ran all the way to the train station, I was huffing and so was Jerry, but Lucas looked calm.

"I'll get us tickets.." I said, going to the ticket booth.

But as I stepped in line, a dagger was at my throat.

"That won't be necessary" The voice said in my ear. I couldn't reach my bow or arrows, they were in the guitar case that was strapped onto my back.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Shush demigod" And I was dragged away, so were Jerry and Lucas.

We were thrown into a room, I wasn't sure where, but three people covered in bathrobes was there, I got a better look at the person that kidnapped me.

She was scaly, her eyes reptiline like, no more like a frog. And the hoods of the robed people before us came down. They were all like that.

"These are the demigods, mom..." The one that had Jerry said.

"A son of Apollo, a son of Nike... And the Daughter of-" The one that had a green robe on gasped. "A daughter of Poseidon? I thought they were extinct!" The frog woman stepped closer to Jerry, everyone else backing away.

"Yes..." Jerry said.

"The boss would-" Started the green one. A door busted open and another frog creature, wearing Winnie the Pooh jammies walked in. A hair net over her head.

"Tell me what?" The frog thing snapped.

"We- we found a daughter of Poseidon" The one in purple said.

"Good! I've been waiting a long time for this!" The head frog person... Thing walked over to Jerry and used her toungue to press something on Jerry's forehead. Jerry screamed for two seconds, but then became quiet.

"Jerry?" I heard Lucas asked.

* * *

*Jerry* (Memory)

Yeah... being captured by frog-people with bathrobes was no fun, especially if one sticks their tongue on your forehead.

I was swimming in my own thoughts, what I thought about everything, I was slipping into oblivon, I didn't feel like fighting. And then, I reached the locked away memories.

And when I landed, I was looking at younger me, I was playing with things on the floor.

"Poseidon, what are you doing here?" Obviously, I wasn't paying attention. But a man with black hair and green eyes walked into the room I was in. I guessed that was Poseidon.

"I was just worried..." He said. "As I had feared they are coming after her"

"Who?" My mom now stepped into the room, my eyes widened.

My mom had light brown hair that was cut to her chin, so I kind of had the in-between hair color of them.

"Alianor's minons, they have been awakened"

"What does this have to do with Jerry?" My mom didn't take her eyes off Poseidon. And I noticed that my sapphire was glowing.

"I'm afraid... May, Alianor lost her physical body, she will come after Jerry for they are half-sisters" My mom didn't look surprised. She just sighed.

"What about your other child? Percy? I understand that he lives in New York too" My mom's temper was rising.

"She may use him too, but it'll be easier to adjust if the host is the same gender"

And then, I slipped into another memory.

It was a year later, still in the same room, but I wasn't playing with toys, I was coloring, my mom was busy making dinner. I knew this memory all too well.

I saw the front door spark into a fire, I was looking straight at it, my mom had come behind me and grabbed me.

A woman walked through the threshold, she was made of fire. It was the same woman that- No... I couldn't think of it.

The woman made burnt footprints into the carpet, as little me clung to mom as tightly as she could.

My sapphire glowed brighter, and the sapphire necklace that my mom had on glowed too.

"Give me that child!" The woman croaked.

"No way!" My mom made for the backdoor. But then woman made fast with the whip, making it snake around her ankle, tripping her. The fire encircled my mom's body, slowly burning her to death.

"No!" But little me paid no attention and grabbed the unharmed sapphire necklace, making her turn into water and disappear.

* * *

*Jerry*

I went balistic. I opened my eyes, the frog people were already backing away.

"What's going on?" The head of the frog people asked.

I got up and waved my hand in front of my necklace. As I put my hand at my side, my sword materialized.

"I AM THE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON, JERRY PILLAR, I TELL YOU TO BACK DOWN!" And as Aloe and Lucas got to their feet, the voice appeared again. "AGAINST THE ORDERS OF POSEIDON, YOU ARE SENTENCED TO COMMUNITY SERVICE" This voice wasn't mine, and I felt in charge.

"No please! We've been good! We were just going to-"

"NO EXCUSES!" I couldn't control it, it was like something else was taking control. I slammed my right foot into the ground, an earthquake shook around us, I was uneffected.

The frog people cowered before getting angry.

"That's it Daughter of Poseidon! I call this war!" The one in a pink bathrobe said.

And then the walls fell, thanks to the earthquake, that we were now outside.

That wasn't hard, that wsa actually pretty easy, the earthquake I mean. Lucas and Alloe joined me as the frog people grew and turned ugly, wearing armor now.

"What now?" Aloe asked.

"What else? We fight!"

We were soon in an epic battle with the frogs. six against three. The leader ran and hid.

TBC

* * *

Jerry: Hola! What do ya think? And look up Poseidon if you were totally confused about the whole earthquake thing :)

Lucas: Heck! I highly doubt they would want to research on HIM!

Jerry: You never know

Aloe: (In the corner) Not again...

SWS: Please Review! Thanks :)


	7. Apollo Stables

**Chapter 7**

_**Apollo Stables **_

*Jerry*

As the frog-like... Um... Monsters? Yeah... we'll just go with that... Most of them were like their forms but there was two of them that actually resembled giant toads.

"Scared now?" One of them snarled. I smirked.

"I'm afraid not" The warrior ones waved their arms and weapons appeared, three had spears, one had an ancient sword, that looked like it was made of wood.

I was flung off my feet, falling onto my back as I realized one of the giant toads spat air at us, my sword was two feet away from my left hand, I tried to reach it. As I got to a crawl, I heard Lucas scream as he got flung longer than me, but slamming into Aloe.

One of the frog people stepped on the blade as my hand wrapped around the hilt.

"You can't run" They had the sword point pulled to their cheek, reading to strike at me. Taking the sword with me, I roll away, knocking the frog person off their feet. Just as the wooden sword came down on me.

A sword intersected the wooden one, I looked at Lucas.

He and the wooden sword warrior were now in a battle. I got to my feet, Aloe had a dagger out and was swinging it at one of the spear warriors. I was soon encircled by the two other ones.

"We've got you surrounded... Sea Girl" One of them snarled.

But I felt something, I wasn't angry, and it wasn't the same feeling of the earthquake, but I felt... connected... I felt water all around me. My own heart's thirst of it. My veins pumped water through themselves as well. And I felt THEIR need for it, I felt their veins, their heart...

I looked at the giant air blowing toads, I focused on them. Two giant.. beanstalks... if you will... shot from the ground, right under them, making them fling into the air and splattering as soon as they hit ground. They were throwing air bubbles throughout the battlefeild, but it seemed they were getting even more less acurate as they went.

My sword tightly grasped in my hand, still feeling pulsations, tremble through my own body, I cleared my thoughts, letting my body... or heart take control.

* * *

*Aloe*

I had Lilac's dagger, she had given it to me before we left, saying: _"You can't just depend on your arrows, what if you get into close combat? Here, use my dagger" _

And without a second thought, I took it, knowing that arguing was no use.

I slashed at the frog's arm, but the thing kicked me in the stomach, making me lose my balance.

It pulled his spear back to strike, when a beanstalk shot up and sent it flying.

Jerry soon was at my side, she helped me up.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and sighed. I felt useless, like I couldn't do anything to hepl my friends.

I watched the beanstalk sink back into the ground.

"Where did the beanstalks come from?" Lucas joined us and was looking down the hole where the beanstalk sunk back into the ground.

"I think it was me" Jerry said. "I dunno how though"

"But your dad is Poseidon, not Gaea..." Lucas told her

"Isn't Gaea a woman?" Jerry rose her eyebrows at Lucas.

"That's debatable" He said. "Anyway, should we get the tickets?"

"Wait, what about the 'boss'?" Jerry asked, she did have a point about the boss disappearing all of a sudden.

"We'll keep our eyes open" I told her. "She might show up again" Jerry nodded.

"Okay, let's head to Tennesse" Lucas lead the way back to the trainstation.

* * *

*Narator*

A table was set for this particular meeting, so it was easier to see everyone, and talk to everyone at once.

Alianor was getting restless, FirePop felt it, she was the closest to the daughter of the sea. After all, FirePop's kind was the first Alianor had created. When Alianor became THE BEING.

Firepop's greek name was too hard to say, so that's why she was called FirePop.

FirePop was a woman of fire, she could set anything on fire if she wasn't careful, but that didn't stop her from wearing leather, leather jacket, leather belly-button shirt, leather pants, and leather boots.

"-" FirePop turned at her greek name, the fire she had going behind the table formed a face, it was Alianor's host.

"Alianor!" FirePop smiled and went to her knees to get closer to the fire, her opening's where eyes should be, smiled.

"How's it going?" Alianor asked.

"I'm getting them here now..."

"Good, they MUST NOT succeed, you understand me?" Alianor never joked about that kind of stuff, always straight forward.

"Yes ma'am" FirePop bowed her head to the cool tiled floor.

The fire crackled and the face disappeared. FirePop got back to her feet and sighed, she knew there was no room for error, these high generals should be at the meeting soon.

As expected, Kingsley, FirePop's persoal apprentice was the first one to be there.

"I did what you asked" He said, holding out the sheild. "She is coming for it"

"Good" FirePop smiled.

And then it was Frankie and her two cyclops who walked in next.

FirePop wasn't a fan of Frankie, the girl was evil to the core and FirePop was jealous that she was human and not turned into a creature, Frankie got to keep her beautiful features.

"I hope your plan works..." She said. "If Jerry isn't the one coming for the man, he's gonna die" FirePop noticed Kingsley's eyes narrow.

"So naive" FirePop couldn't help but snarl. "You still know nothing" FirePop smirked. "But I'm sure you'll find your place soon" Frankie rolled her eyes.

FirePop knew that Frankie was undecisive, afterall, FirePop knew Frankie was supposed to be dead, at least that was what Frankie's boyfriend thought, until Alianor decided to keep her around.

* * *

*Lucas*

Once we were in the train, Jerry started to doze off, her head bobbing on and off her holding hand.

"Sleep" Aloe put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly fell asleep.

I had to admit, Jerry sure didn't care where she slept, but then again, she was raised on the streets in Sewer City.

"She looks so peaceful" I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess when we sleep we all look peaceful" Aloe answered.

I chuckled I didn't know if that was true or not, I trully didn't.

"I guess" I finally said.

After a while, Aloe and I fell asleep as well.

* * *

*Jerry*

My sleep was restless. (Nothing out of the ordinary). But this time, I was walking in a stone tunnel. I had my sword in my left hand, my right guiding my way on the wall, a dim light came from behind me. Aloe was at my side, his bow and arrow ready.

"Lucas, Aloe, stay close to me" But I suddenly became aware that they were not near me anymore. "Guys?" I looked around me, there was still a light, but the boys weren't there.

"Jerry" I spun around, I was now facing the only boy that could make my heart pound out of my chest, the only guy that ever stole my heart.

"Kingsley" I said, looking at his red hair, Aegis attached to his left arm, a celestial bronze sword held from his right hand.

"This fight is ours, your friends must stay away..." He looked at me.

"Why must I leave them?" I asked him.

"This our fight, just me and you, now you must get some sleep, you have a long day ahead"

I woke up in the middle of the night, Lucas and Aloe leaning on each other as they slept. I noticed I was in sweat, I sat up and looked at the blackened night sky, the stars twinkling in the field.

"Why must I do this alone?"

My sapphire necklace shifted as I moved, I sighed and thought of my mother, realizing it was her necklace.

I knew my mom changed our last names as Pillar for a reason, but I didn't know why.

When we reached the train station the next morning, I had to wake up the boys, shaking them awake, Aloe screamed: 'attack of the man-eating kangaroos!' and Lucas drooling.

It seemed like we were the only ones that stepped off the train, which was a little eerie, but it was too late to change our minds because the train took off.

"Now what?" Lucas asked. It wasn't a true train station, it was more like a rest stop, but we reached the end of the platform, Lucas and I jumping down right away, Aloe hesitant, but finally jumped.

He landed on his face. Lucas helped him up and a bright red pick-up drove over to us.

A guy stepped out of the truck, wearing a cowboy hat and boots, blue jeans and a button shirt, he was wearing sunglasses upon his sunburned face.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ranch?" He asked.

"Your ranch? But-" I looked back at the platform.

"Wait, are you the demigods Mirco told me about?" He took off his sunglasses and pointed them at us.

"Mirco told you we were coming?" Aloe asked.

The guy looked passed us, as if he was expecting something to attack us.

"Get in the truck" He told us.

All three of us looked at each other, but we went anyway.

Aloe was in the passanger seat, while Lucas and I were in the back seat.

He started the car, at first, it stalled, I thought it wasn't going to start, but after the truck gave a horrible shutter and made a pop from the exhaust, the engine made a normal sound.

Country roads were bumpy, I finally figured, as the truck went over small bumps and through the muddy grass.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"Apollo stables" The guy stuck his head out the window and looked up at the sky.

We were soon surrounded by beautiful trees, the sunlight warming their branches. And then, the sun blinded me as the trees stopped.

I saw a whole bunch of barns, and people coming in and out of those barns, with different types magical creatures.

"Is that it?" Jerry couldn't help but ask.

"Yup, Apollo Stables everyone" He drove up to a closed gate, where two cherub statues stood on the posts, one pointing his bow and arrow upwards, the other pointing his at us.

"Who goes there?" The one pointing the arrow at us asked.

"It is I, Dallas" The guy said. "And I bring invited guests" The cherub huffed and said something in another language.

The cherub that was pointing his bow and arrow up at the sky, spun arouund, I heard gears whirring and a bunch of clicks. Then the gate sunk into the ground.

Dallas drove his truck into the gate and I watched the gate closed.

He stopped in front of a fountain where there was no water spraying into it, it was just there.

I got out, and looked around, it truly was beautiful.

"This way" Dallas said to us.

We followed him to a stable that was biggest of them all.

We went inside, a heard something to my left and got spooked, it was a pegasus.

"Ah!" I fell on my butt, in something. I heard Lucas crack up as I found out it was horse manuer... Or whatever.

"Eww!" I now officially stunk. Dallas sighed.

"You two stay here" He ordered Aloe and Lucas. "You follow me" He walked past me and I trotted after him, trying to resist the temptation to touch my pants.

We got to a white, two story house, where many people were, but they were two busy with something, so they didn't notice us.

TBC..

* * *

SWS: Sorry it took so long to get this one up! I'm gonna try to work on two stories at once so it'll take me longer to post... And Finals came so it was just a big mess :/

See ya next time!


	8. A dance with Lucas

**Chapter 8**

_**A dance with Lucas** _

*Jerry*

When I put on the ripped jeans Dallas gave me to put on, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was hanging over my left shoulder., it curled a little bit, but it als had a slight friz. My face was smudged with a little dirt, which I rinsed off, and then I studied my own eyes.

My life's sadness stared back at me, I expected to see my memories to play in my irises, but they didn't. I stepped out into the hallway after I was finished, I walked downstairs and I saw him.

He had flat black hair and pale skin, wearing a cowboy hat on the top of his head, cowboy boots peeking out of his boot cut jeans, his plaid shirt showing a belt buckle that was won at a rodeo. He was laughing with some guys and I was hoping he wouldn't see me.

But hope has the tendency to leave me. He looked straight at me, his eyes now were brown, he smiled and waved. I smiled and looked at my feet, I got off the last step and walked back to the barn where Aloe and Lucas were waiting for me.

"Why are you blushing?" Aloe asked me.

"Am I?" I asked him.

"Someone's got a crush!" I glared at Lucas for saying that.

"We'll go as soon as my pants are dry" I told them.

"That'll be impossible" Dallas came from the back of the barn, carrying a horse saddle.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"If you leave right after your pants dry, it'll be dark, it'll be dangerous, especially for you demigods" Lucas, Aloe and I looked at each other.

"Wait, aren't you a demigod?" I asked him. He put the saddle down on an empty stable door.

"Not everyone you'll meet will be your kind..." He said. "And no, I am not"

Then there was some sort of bell ringing, Dallas cursed and ran out of the barn, we followed up to the door.

Iceballs were heading towards us.

"Watch it!" I pressed myself against the door, Aloe ripped off his guitar case and took out his bow and arrows. Lucas kept his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Waving my hand in front of my necklace, I saw Lucas take out his Yankees cap.

"I'm going to go check things out" He put the hat on and he vanished from view. Aloe was pointing his arrows at the ground as I put my hand at my side, my sword appearing in my hand.

And that's when I felt a rush of wind, a squeal of sneakers and the hat came off.

"Ice Giants" He breathed.

"Ice Giants, here?" Aloe looked surprised.

"Yes, we better go help" He was about to put the Yankees cap back on.

"Wait!" I gripped it from him and threw it at Aloe. "Aloe will be our back up, he has the arrows" I knew the bow could get in the way of running at times, Lucas nodded.

"Fine" He unsheathed his sword and unattached his whip. I stepped away from the wall, and we headed out.

Sure enough, there were about five different giants, throwing iceballs at fighting people.

I was overwhelmed, I didn't know where to start, I was only one girl... wait... I closed my eyes, hoping to feel the earth once more, but instead, I was swept off my feet and found myself tumbling down a hill.

"Geez..." I heard Lucas say under his breath. "You just get in the way" I glared at him.

"I didn't ask you to save me!" I grumbled at him.

"If I didn't save you, you would have been a pancake!" I looked over the edge of the hill, and saw the giant iceball.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just..." I glanced at one of the giants. He got to his feet and helped me up.

"We all get scared once in awhile" I went to put my foot on the ground, but as soon as I put weight on it, I pulled back. "what's wrong?" I gripped his shoulder for support.

"My ankle hurts" I told him. And that's when he held me bridal style. "Put me down!" I yelled at him. But, still in his arms, bent down and grabbed my sword.

"You are too hurt to stand" He told me, and then I felt a rush and we were back in the barn. He set me down in a stack of fresh hay, then reached for something from his back pocket. "Eat this" He told me. It was in a ziploc baggie and were in little clumps, and then Aloe walked in.

"What happened?" He asked as I opened the bag.

"I sprained my ankle" I said, eating some of the crumbs. It tasted like sausages.

But the main thing was was that it healed my sprain.

I gripped my sword, but Lucas gripped my hand.

"Stay here" He said to me. "You rest"

I couldn't object. I layed on the hay as Lucas grabbed the baggie.

I heard them say something, but I suddenly felt too tired to register anything.

* * *

*Lucas*

I did my super-speed thing again and helped fight again. We were pretty much getting our butts kicked.

_"Lucas" _I looked around for the source of the voice, but nothing helped in the slightest.

I whipped one giant's toe, but it only made him angrier. I was at a loss for what to do.

Nothing seemed to help.

But then there was a horn call and the giants turned back. Retreating back to the nearby mountains.

I went straight to Jerry, she was sleeping, but woke up instantly when she felt my hand on her arm.

"How did the fight go?" Jerry asked me.

"They retreated" Aloe said, forgetting he was still invisible.

"Dude, you still are wearing the cap" He said oops and took it off.

"What do we do now?" Jerry asked as she sat up.

"What do you mean?" Aloe asked.

"We can't just leave them to fend themselves against the giants" She said.

Aloe and I looked at each other.

"Our mission is air tight though" I said.

"I know, but there must be a way to help them..." Jerry looked at me with pleading eyes.

"We can see if Chiron can send other demigods here" Aloe suggested. Jerry reached for her backpack and reached into it. "Here" She handed him the bag of Drachmas.

"Go call them" Jerry said.

"You are not bringing more demigods here" Dallas was in the doorway, he had a rake in his hands.

"You guys need help fighting those giants" I got to my feet.

"We don't need any help" I watched his nostrils flare.

"Come on Dallas, you know as well as I do that we DO need help" Another guy walked in, and I learned the guy's dress code: Jeans, cowboy hat and boots. I felt weird wearing my adidas and leaving my head bare.

"Fine, but they are _your _responsibility" He walked to the back of the stables.

"You'll have to excuse him" The second boy said. "He's a little... Hot-headed, oh by the way..." He looked at Jerry. "My name is Connor" Jerry walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Jerry" She smiled.

"I'll go call the camp" And Aloe left to find some water with the Golden Drachmas.

"How soon can we leave here?" I asked Connor.

"Whenever" He said. "When do you need to leave?"

"ASAP" Jerry said. "We are just waiting for my pants to finish-" As soon as she said it, a pair of pants fell from above her, I looked up and saw two cherubs above her. I grabbed the pants from her.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked Jerry.

"Why are they so mad?" she grumbled, covering her eye.

"Don't take it personally, they hate outsiders" This guy was more helpful than Dallas, wasn't afraid to reveal anything to us. "I guess you guys must leave?" He asked. And then, at that precise moment, Jerry's stomach growled of hunger.

"We haven't eaten all day" Jerry said.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Connor smiled and went out of the barn, we followed him.

Off from all of the cluster of barns, there was probably the oldest barn there was, it had holes on the sides, but not on the roof, and there were tables in front of the barn. Aloe still wasn't back, and sure hoped that he was ok.

In front of the barn, a southern bell was cleaning off the tables, balancing a stack of plates in one hand.

"Hey Mel" Connor said. The girl looked up from her cleaning and smiled instantly.

"Hey Connor" The girl smiled. "What can I do ya for?" Connor gestured to Jerry and I.

"These two would love some of your mom's cookin'"

"And will you be joinin' them?"

"No, just these two"

Jerry and I looked at each other, and looked away quickly. Mel laughed.

"Right this way you two" We walked into the barn, and that's all I could remember.

* * *

*Aloe*

I walked to the back of the barn to call camp half blood, but for some reason, there was no signal. I instantly got supiscious. Especially when someone tried to knock me out.

I was able to dodge out of the way and attack whoever attacked me. It was Dallas.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him as I was thrown off him, he was strong.

"Outsiders are NOT welcome!" He took off some old reigns from it's holding peg and he started to swing it around. I took out Lilac's dagger. I wasn't as good at dodging things that were swung, that was Lucas's strength.

But I was able to dodge the attacks anyway. After I dodged for a bit, I came up behind him and slashed his back, it went straight through.

_Shoot! He's not a demigod! _I realized the conversation we had wuth him.

"I told you I wasn't a demigod!" I was stuck, celestial bronze was the only weapons I had. Until I noticed the loose saddle holder. All I had to do was get him to stand right underneath it...

I stood below first, and he came closer, I climbed the nearest saddle so he could stand right where I wanted him. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver that was still strapped to my back. I threw it at the loose screw, and it instantly came out, the saddle it was holding slipped and fell on top of him. I grabbed my bow I had put down to talk to the camp and ran.

I heard music blaring somewhere to my left as I burst out of the barns, I followed it. It was coming out of the oldest barn of the plot, and I could see through the windows that they were using strobe lights of different colors. I snuck up and pressed myself against the wall next to a window. I looked inside and scanned for Lucas and Jerry.

I saw Jerry dancing with Lucas, a slow dance was playing and Jerry had her head on Lucas's chest, moving with the slow rythm. I knew there was something wrong.

And then, I heard a screech, it was coming from the speakers. "Sirens..." I whispered. I reached into my pocket and took out Lucas's Ipod. I had no idea how it got there, but I shrugged and put the ear-buds in my ears and started to blare some of his music, not even caring if it was something I hated. and I ducked inside. The music worked, I couldn't hear any of the lyrics that the speakers were making, but I made my way to Jerry and Lucas.

"Hi Aloe!" Jerry screamed, seeing me right away.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled at her.

Lucas grabbed my arm and spun me around a dozen times, making me dizzy.

After the room stopped spinning, I reached into my backpack. Hoping I had something to cover there ears with. Man I was so lucky my younger siblings like to put things in my bag to aggrivate me.

I took out two pairs of earmuffs. I covered their ears. They were both still dancing when they snapped out of it.

"What's going on!" Jerry yelled, she then noticed she was dancing with somebody and looked up. "Wah!" She pulled away quickly and Lucas turned away from her.

"Geez!" She yelled. "What the heck just happened?" She looked at me. But before I could pull them out of the barn, there was a crowd suddenly surrounding us.

"Most of them aren't demigods!" I yelled to them. I saw Connor push his way through the crowd.

"They might not be, but I am!" And then it clicked.

"Don't hurt the others, fight Connor!"

"Right!" They both said at the same time. I pulled three arrows from my quiver, though someone grabbed my arm, getting me off balance. I heard Lucas yell before I blanked out.

* * *

*Jerry*

Aloe and Lucas were immediatley overwhelmed, I climbed on a table, kickng anyone who came close to me. And then I heard the screeching, it sounded like they were coming from the speakers.

Five cherubs pointed their readied bows and arrows straight at me. I had to time it perfectly. And everything seemed to work in slow motion, I ducked so the arrows missed me and I jumped onto people's heads, but they didn't seem to care. I made my way to the speakers as I nearly missed fifteen pairs of hands. I stopped at the speakers and jumped down, summoning my sword, I hid behind them.

I was about to cut the wires when I saw that they were incrusted with celestial bronze themselves..

TBC...

* * *

Jerry: How are we going to get out of this dang pickle!

Lucas: We'll just have to figure it out ourselves.

SWS: Please review! And don't be scared to give criticism :)


	9. Red

**Chapter 9**

_**Red**_

*Jerry*

I knew it was pointless to cut through the celestial bronze. The two metals would bounce off each other, but I knew I had to think of something, and fast. Lucas's and Aloe's ear protectors were thrown off and they were heading towards me, just as hypnotized as everyone else. I jumped away from the speakers and dived into the crowd, crouching low so they wouldn't see me, because I knew those would be the two that could kill me. I had to find a place to hide, but through the mass of people I couldn't see where I could. The people were now dancing, not paying me any attention anymore, but I figured it was because they had Lucas and Aloe under their control now...

A sudden pain shot through my left shoulder, as I wrapped my fingers around whatever hit me, I realized it was an arrow. I pulled it out of my shoulder and threw it on the ground, but I was suddenly thrown from my spot, something hitting my stomach so hard making me skid across the room. I groaned as the pain in my shoulder spread throughout my body, making my eyes water.

"Daughter of Poseidon, you think you can defeat your friends?" I spun to my knees and saw Connor standing on top of the speakers, holding my weapon. I soon realized that Aloe and Lucas were circling around me. I had to think of something fast...

I ran my fingers across the floor beneath me, feeling a rush of adrenaline as I pressed harder. I broke through the floorboards and sunk my hand deep into the soil... I felt a tug in my stomach, and then I was shot into the air, kneeling on the top of a tree. A branch broke the ceiling I flinched as the wood fell, but the same branch seemed to be protecting me.

I soon became aware of the sweat that was pouring from my face, and silence of the still night... Wait... It was _silent. _I looked from the edge of the tree, as soon as my ears left the tree, I heard it again. The tree was muffling the noise. After a moment, the pain in my shoulder became unbearable and I gripped the leaves really hard. Getting a few splinters. But then, under my clenched fist, some of the leaves died and I felt something travel up my arm to my shoulder, something cool traveling through my body and re-energizing me. I was ready to fight once more.

And as if responding to my will of fight, I sunk into it's leaves and was shot out of the tree, soaring through the air, I colided with Connor, who was still standing on top of the speakers. He dropped my sword and kicked me off him. But I rolled to my sword and grabbed it. I felt the roots of the tree grow closer, stretching to the speakers. Connor got to his feet, his nostrils flared.

"I am not going to die again, Daughter of Poseidon!" He yelled, I watched him clap his hands together and electricity formed between his hands. He was the son of Zeus.

He shot the lightning at me, but I ducked, the lightning passing over my head and hearing it start a fire behind me. "Come with me cousin! You shall marry me!" I crinckled my nose, but then the brand on my wrist started to burn, dropping her sword in response, Connor laughed. "You were branded!" He laughed. "That's great!" But then, the roots shot out of the ground, breaking the speakers and hitting Connor straight in the chest. I ducked as I saw sparks fly from the speakers and a weird sound came from it. But the roots submerged the speakers into the ground, and a few moments later the ground rumbled a little.

"WHAT?!" Connor yelled, I smiled.

"It looks like your plan failed" I said. His hair started to stand up as electricity coursed through it.

"Arg!" A lightning bolt from the sky went straight through the ceiling right in front of him. Lucas and Aloe snapped out of their daze and ran to my sides.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, taking out his whip.

"Yeah..." I said, letting the pain in my wrist subside. I picked up my sword

Connor then almost exploded, electricity growing into his body. "You will die here!" He yelled, electricity dancing around us.

"He's going to kill us all!" Lucas exclaimed, I looked at the giant tree.

"Lucas, the tree!" I pointed to the tree that was now n the middle of the barn.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Aloe asked, looking at it.

"I think I grew it" I told him. "We need to get behind it and fast!" They nodded and followed me behind it, sliding just in time to the safety it, and there was the huge explosion.

I felt the rush of wind, felt Lucas's hand grip mine tight as debris flew past, and Aloe whimpering. When the dust settled into the wreck, I thought it would be safe to check. I wriggled my hand away from Lucas and peeked from the trunk.

Connor was nowhere to be found, sparks erupted from underneath the rubble, I looked at the tree. It seemed like it was the only thing that didn't get hurt in the battle.

"It's made of Imperial Gold and Celestial bronze" Lucas said, knocking on the trunk, and sure enough there was a metallic _clang _to it. I pressed ny hand on the trunk and closed my eyes.

"It's still alive" I felt the water coursing through it. "But it's weird... This isn't a normal tree..." The celestial bronze and imperial gold glinted together perfectly. "Wait, I think this place is a peace gathering... Long ago... This tree has been here for centuries" I traced the trunk with my fingers.

"How can you tell that?" Aloe asked.

I held out my hand and an olive dropped into my hand. "It's an olive tree, a demigod olive tree" I popped the olive into my mouth and felt it's juice release all the tension I had.

"What are we going to do?" Aloe asked.

"What do ya mean?" I asked him.

"We still have a quest" I heard Lucas curse and I sighed.

"We have to get the griffins and go" I decided. So, pulling the rediculous earmuffs I had off and shoving them into my bag, we headed out of the rubble and out into the night air. I kep my sword out, just in case of more attacks.

We started to head for the griffin stables, but I was shocked to see Dallas saddling up three of them, he was tightening the last one when we came into view.

"Dallas?" Aloe asked into the darkness. "What are you doing?"

"You guys needed griffins" He said, wiping his hands together and stepping away from the griffins. "And I give you griffins" He smiled. "A way of saying thank-you" I smiled and walked to one of them.

"Here, lemme help you" Dallas came over and picked me up by the waist so I could swing my leg over the saddle. He adjusted the stirrups for me, and did the same for Lucas and Aloe.. (Well, fix their stirrups) I shoved the reins in one hand, while making sure I was balanced. Dallas came over once more with my jeans. "Here" He put them in my backpack. "When you're done with the griffins, please bring them back" I nodded.

And soon we were off.

After flying for a few hours, a fog started to settle in, thick enough that I lose sight of Aloe and Lucas.

* * *

*Lucas*

I couldn't see anything through the fog, so naturally I lost Jerry and Aloe. I started yelling out their names, first Jerry's, then Aloe's, but none of their voices came from the gloom. I decided to find ground, so I put my griffin on a nose dive until I saw ground, then I pulled up on the reins, he squawked because of the sudden movement, but I kept a firm grip until he gently landed on the ground.

"It's okay..." I told the griffin, petting it on the scruff of it's neck. a sudden wind blew the fog away I was standing in front of an empty baseball stadium.

I looked around, looking for any sign for Aloe or Jerry but I couldn't see them anywhere.

"Excuse me" said a gruff voice behind me, I turned around and saw a satyr in a janitor's outfit, pushing a janitor's cart with him. "Are you Lucas Maroon?" He asked.

"Who are you?" But he grumbled.

"Three hours late! No respect amongst the young ones these days, please follow me" He lead me to inside the stadium, which I soon figured, by the pictures on the walls, was the stadium for the Chicago Cubs. I was amazed, The Cubs were one of my favorite teams that I watched.

And when I reached the diamond outside, I took the stadium in. The stands empty, I closed my eyes and pretended that the Cubs were coming out to a roaring crowd, and I, Lucas Maroon, was their star pitcher.

I opened my eyes and looked around, there was someone on the left side of the stadium, their cap over their eyes and a Giants buttoned t-shirt.

"Right this way" The Satyr said.

I followed him towards the person that seemed to be sleeping. A closer look told me the person was a woman, she was lounging her feet on the seat in front of her, wearing blue vans that were untied, her hair was in a messy bun, full of red hair.

"Nike, goddess of victory" I nodded.

"Mom" The woman took her cap off and looked at me, her eyes were the color of gold, I must've gotten my eye-color from my dad.

"Hello Lucas" Us Nike kids never really got visits from our mom, of course our competitions would be determined through her, but still, never showed up in person. "Thank you Ken" She said to the Satyr. "You may leave now..." I took a seat next to Nike, but I looked straight ahead.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, looking at the opposite seating.

"I'm here to give you something... To help on your quest"

"Where are my friends?"

"Answering their own callings, but don't you worry, you will reunite with them soon"

* * *

*Aloe*

When the fog had hit, my griffin started to go nuts, bucking and squawking, and zooming around, scared, and I was holding on for dear life. But that didn't stop me from blacking out when we crash landed.

I woke up to someone patting my forehead with a wet washcloth, after my vision turned back to normal, I realized it was Thalia Grace, Jason's sister.

"So you are alive, Aloe" I only knew her because I had the liberty of her being my bow and arrow teacher.

"Wh-What happened, where I am?" I squinted at the sunlight.

"You crashed your griffin not too far away from camp, you have been passed out all night" Thalia explained. "And we are in California"

"California?!" I choked out, my voice hoarse, she handed me a glass of nectar.

"Drink the whole thing" She told me.

I did what I was told and when I was done, I put it on the grass next to me.

"Usually, we do not allow men into our camp, but Artemis has made you an exception" Man did I feel special, I thought my aunt hated me, Thalia must've read my expression. "I wouldn't take it too personally, she doesn't like a lot of boys"

I nodded and stood up, feeling the grass between my barefeet as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Where is Artemis anyway?" I asked her.

"In her tent, waiting for you" Thalia said.

"Okay..." I said.

"But first" Thalia stopped me from exiting the tent. "You must not harrass any girls" I glared at her.

"I won't" I said sternly, leaving the tent.

I was immediately greeted by death glares from girls who clearly thought I didn't belong, which I knew I didn't.

"There you are, my nephew" I looked at the auburn haired girl that appeared behind me, her eyes silver.

"Artemis..." I bowed respectfully.

"C'mon, my brother is waiting" I knew she was talking about my father, I followed her to the biggest tent in the camp. In the corner, my father was sitting there watching us as we entered Artemis's tent.

"Ah! My son!" Apollo said from his corner. "I finally get to see the misfit!" Artemis looked at Apollo warningly.

"Apollo!' Artemis snapped. "We are here to talk to your son about his future" Artemis sat on a bear's skin. "Please, have a seat, Aloe.." She gestured to the tiger's skin underneath my feet. I sat obediantly.

"So, what are you worried about Artemis?" Apollo asked his sister tiredly.

"Aloe, I know what you have come for" Artemis said calmly. "And I know of your actions back at my brother's stables"

"And, what's your point?" My dad said, twirling an arrow in boredom.

"And..." Her look threw daggers, but dad seemed to ignore it. "Aren't you a little worried?"

"What is there to worry about?" Apollo sighed. "Look, Aloe, you are different from your siblings"

"I know that, I am a misfit" I rolled my eyes.

"Not just that..." He said. "But son, you must understand the powers you have received, the ability to tell prophecies through song..."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well, son... you see, you have half the prophet inside you" I looked at him.

"Wait, how-"

"You were born with it, I had passed the power to you... And for that, I am sorry"

"Apollo!" Artemis stood up abruptly, warning her brother.

"He needs to know!" Apollo snapped.

"You can talk to him after the quest! It's time sensitive!" she barked, he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever sis" Apollo waved his hand in annoyance.

"Anyway, Aloe... I heard you need my bow and arrows" I blinked in confusion.

"I did?" He asked.

"Of course you did"

"He didn't know" Apollo told his sister. "You should tell him"

"Tell me what?" I looked between the siblings.

"The reason why that Alianor had my bow and arrows" Artemis gestured to her weapon.

"Didn't she need it to defeat Zeus?"

"Yes... but she also needed it to create her creatures"

"Creatures?" I looked at my aunt, she was calming down.

"Yes..."

* * *

*Jerry*

I was hovering above a castle, Aloe and Lucas were nowhere to be found, but somehow, I knew, this was the castle in Colorado, the one where I would find Kingsley in it. I landed the griffin on the closest tower instead of the ground next to the castle. I slid off his back, the moon twinkling still above me. I pulled open the door and called upon my sword.

As it appeared in my hand, I slowly descended the steps.

"Why are you sneaking in, Jerry?" It was his voice wothout a doubt, he was expecting me. I straightened myself and walked the steps, not realizing hw loud stone could be. I saw fire light and as I saw the room, I was surprised by what I saw.

There was a table for two set in front of a lit fireplace, two candles lit in the middle of the table, there was also spaghetti on plates in front of the two chairs. And lastly, I saw him.

He was standing amongst the shadows, but it wasn't hard to miss his flock of red hair. He was wearing a Tome & Jerry t-shirt, you know, the cat and mouse with their crazy chases... His jeans dark blue, white Nike sneakers.

"Hello Seahorse" He smiled the familiar smile.

"Red..." I said, almost inaudible.

TBC...

* * *

SWS: Ha! Left hanging didn't I?


	10. The Misty Wolf Pack

**Chapter 10**

_**The misty wolf pack**_

*Lucas*

I looked at the victory goddess, also known as my mother, she was taking her sweet time and she seemed relaxed. She took off her hat and sat up, planting her feet on the floor, she put the cap on backwards.

"I was at a Giant's game when I heard you needed something for your quest" She told me. She bent down and tied her shoes, I watched as her invisible wings glittered from the sun on her back.

When you are a child of Nike, you don't have these wings, you are skilled on the chariot, but if you are loser like me, you have neither. I watched as Nike got to her feet and stretched.

"Please follow me" I got to my feet too and we started to walk along the rows of seats. We were now standing on the feild, on the pitcher's mound. "close your eyes" Nike told me. I looked at her confusingly. "Close your eyes" She said sternly. I closed my eyes and waited, I didn't feel, or hear anything. "Okay open" I did. She was holding a silver box, that almost looked grey. I took it away from her and opened it.

Inside was a pin, it had a torch in a circle.

"What is this?" I asked. I took it out of the box gently.

"It is your weapon" Nike told me. "Here" She took the pin out of my hand and attached it to my Pink Floyd T-shirt. "Now,close your eyes once more" I rolled them, but obeyed to close them.

I felt something warm around me as I opened my eyes, a golden torch floated before me.

"This, Lucas, is my torch of Victory, to help you on your quest" Nike grasped my left hand and wrapped my fingers around the base. "I give you the power to control this flaming torch..." She released my hand and stepped back. "Now awaken the flame" I imagined a flame lighting at the top of the torch, warming the area around me, but nothing happened.

"It didn't work..." But when I looked away from the torch, Nike was gone. After she did, the torch turned back to the pin.

* * *

*Aloe*

I stared at my aunt, her eyes trying to decide what to say.

"My bow and arrows have seen many creatures over the years, Alianor needed my bow and arrows to complete the living process" Artemis explained.

"But what Alianor didn't know, was that the arrows she had used were my arrows, not Artemis's..."

"So, what are you saying?" I eyed both of them, my aunt sighed.

"I am saying you may have an advantage..."

"MAY have an advantage?"

"Yes, it's not proven that you will, yet it's not proven that you WON'T have the advantage"

"Okay... No help.." I told her. "How would I know?"

"You won't until the time comes" I glared at my dad, he was somewhat calm through the whole thing while Artemis and I was frustrated about the not knowing part.

"So, can I have the bow and arrow now?" I asked.

"No, you have to prove yourself" Artemis said. "But it should be a piece of cake for you" She turned her back to a wooden chest that had been sitting behind her. When she straightened herself up, she was holding a pocket watch, she showed it to me. "Lately, when I have been away, these mist-like wolves have been attacking my huntresses..."

"And?" I clearly didn't make sense of what she was saying.

"You need to destroy these wolves and save my huntresses"

"How do I do that?" My eyes fell upon the pocket watch she held in her hand. "That pocket watch?" All of a sudden, it opened and a light illuminated in it. I saw that it wasn't made of numbers, but one side had half a sun, the other the moon.

"It tells when night and sun falls" Artemis explained. "But can also summon" Artemis placed the pocket watch in my palm and clasped my fingers over the cool metal.

"Okay..."

"Artemis!" A girl that I recognized right away as Thalia, ran into the tent.

"What is it Thalia?" She asked her second-in-command.

"The mist wolves are here..." She said. I looked at her, her circlet that she wore was se askew on the top of her head, her camouflaged jeans were in tatters. Blood, was dripping from a few different places. Artemis and Apollo looked at each other and stepped out of the tent, where a sudden fog elapsed over the camp, the fog wasn't cold, it was warm, though it made my skin tingle... And then it started to burn.

"Ouch!" I looked at my arm, there was a fizzing in my skin.

I looked down at the pocket watch, I saw my dad going into the fog, Artemis trying to get every girl in tents. I breathed slowly and went deeper into the fog. I clenched the watch tighter and pulled Lilac's dagger from my pocket.

"Sun of Apollo" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. "You have finally come" He looked at the wolf that was sitting not too far away.

"Why have you attacked the huntresses?" I asked the wolf.

"not I, but my pack... yes"

"Why?"

"We are past spirits of those who had been hunted by the huntresses before we became allies" The wolf moved it's lips so I knew that was where the voice was coming from. "but then, a daughter of Poseidon's trusty servant told the oldest of us spirits the different way of life we could live if there was no huntresses to hunt us down" The wolf's grey coat shimmered perfectly with the blue eyes she bore.

I couldn't think of anything.

"But the strange part was that she was on fire"

"Fire?"

"Yes..." I tensed, so did the wolf standing before me, she got to her feet and crouched in an attacking position, her teeth barred as weight pushed onto my back so suddenly that I fell, making both the watch and Lilac's dagger flying.

I looked up and saw a circle of wolves come into view, the weight pressed harder on my back.

"Lala, what are you doing talking to a demigod, we are supposed to KILL them" A black one stepped from the fog, the wolf that had greeted me, still snarling, turned and backed closer to me.

"You think you can defeat me?" The black one made a laugh. "You are too weak to defeat me"

I looked at the pocket watch that my aunt had given me, it was trembling in the place where it sat. The weight on my back pressed even harder, making me lose my breath.

'This is a son of Apollo" The one on top of me said. "I can smell the medicine on him... Aloe" I knew I needed to do something, but I was pinned, I couldn't move.

And then, Lala lunged. The weight was lifted from my back as she landed on top of the pocket watch.

"Don't you dare open it!" The black one snarled. They were backing away slowly, the head wolf was even cowering. "If you do, you'll be sucked in too!"

"I don't care!" Now sitting up, I reached for the dagger, I tried to swing at one of them, but it went straight through.

"You foolish little boy! You can't destroy us!" I panicked when a cool metal hit my leg, I looked down and saw the pocket watch.

"Open it!" Lala yelled at me. And I did, expected a big vortex to pop out of it, but instead a bow and a quiver full of arrows did, I threw the quiver comfortably over my shoulder, I wrapped my fingers around the bow and I got to my feet.

I felt my body move on its own. Instead of shooting at every wolf, I shot the arrow upwards.

In the fog, i saw a full moon before a suction tried to pull me in, it almost did too if it hadn't been for my dad to come in and pull me out of the way.

* * *

*Jerry*

My heart was beating fastly, forgetting the dreams I had seen, forgetting my true mission, I dropped my sword and rushed forward into his arms.

"I missed you" I said, my arms wrapped him tightly, he wrapped his arms around me too, it felt so good.

"I've been going crazy without seeing you" He told me. I took a step back to examine him.

He looked well-fed, his red hair was still cut cleanly, just spiking in the front. His eyes as beautiful as I remembered them.

"What is all of this?" I asked him, looking at the table.

"It's a date, isn't it?" He grabbed my hand and lead me to the table, he then pulled a chair out. "Millay"

Now, I may be a tomboy, but every once in a while, I like being treated like a princess. As he pushed me in, I watched him go to the chair across from me.

"Please, dig in" He gestured to my plate and I did.

The spaghetti was delicious, he was eating too, we were quiet for a while until Kingsley cleared his throat. "Seahorse" He said gently. I looked up from my plate at him, I could tell there was something bothering him. I sighed and put my fork down, I swallowed and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Do you remember the last time we were together?" I nodded, wanting him to keep going. "I'm sorry, I ditched you"

"What happened?" He reached over the table and grasped my hands, for a second he examined them, but then looked at me.

"The woman who was on fire, she kidnapped me and forced me into the army of your sister..." I narrowed my eyes.

"What sister?" i didn't tell him who I was the daughter of.

"Alianor" he said. "She told me it was you" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know something, don't you?" I looked at him.

He got up from his chair and held out is hand for me to join him. I got up from my chair, and took his hand, he lead me to a lower story balcony. When we were outside, he closed his eyes and felt the soft breeze. After a moment, he turned to me.

"What do you hear, Jerry?" I looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Just.. Listen, you can close your eyes if it makes it better to hear" I loosened up and closed my eyes, letting my mind free.

_"Jersey..." _I heard. _"Jersey Blofis" _I opened my eyes at the shock.

It had been a long time, but before my mom had changed our last name when I was four, I remember my uncle...

_"Is this Jersey, May?" _I was picked up. My uncle's face was clear.

_"Yes, Paul..." _

I didn't know how I could remember this, it was when I was one, I could tell because there was a birthday cake on the dining room table.

"I think I'm going to be sick" I leaned over the stone railing, my stomach releasing a cage of butterflies.

"The earth is old and had a lot more memories combined, Jerry, but only a certain few can hear, or see these memories..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did Mirco tell you the history of Sewer City?"

"Yes, but what does-"

"Jersey means earth... Jerry..." I waited. "Jerry... The demigod that saved the buildings to the sewer? That's your great-great-great-great-great grandfather..."

I felt like I was going to vomit once more.

"So, I'm not just the daughter of Poseidon... But Gaea is my whatever great-grandmother?"

"Yes, Jerry..." My knees buckled, but Kingsley caught me. He carried me back inside and put me back on the chair, he knelt beside me. "There is something else Jerry" I looked at him. "Alianor s also a granddaughter of Gaea" I had nothing to feel of that, I just stared off into space, my thoughts racing. But then, I saw a sword come down upon me, I snapped out of it and rolled out of the way.

Kingsley's sword went straight through the chair, I looked at him. _He wasn't Kingsley anymore. _His eye was a shade of an unnatural gold. I glanced at my sword that was across the room, I then dodged another attack from his sword. _Don't trust him... _I then bolted and grabbed the sword, I knew I was a faster runner than he was, but he still was pretty fast, I spun on my foot and pointed my sword at his throat.

"try to find the shield daughter of Poseidon, you won't find it in time" He looked at the sword. "If you kill me, you kill your boyfriend"

"Let him go!" I summoned _something _and I saw weeds grow through the mossy stone underneath him.

"You think that'll stop me?" He smiled evilly. But I was already out into the hallway running. I then came to a wooden door to my right and I opened it, closing it behind me, I slid on the old wood, breathing heavily. And I saw it.

Two gleaming, emerald eyes stared back at me, illuminating light into the rom. Other gems encrusted the outing of the shield. All giving their own light. I stepped closer to it, and as I was standing directly in front of it, my necklace glowed like the rest of the gems. I reached for it slowly and grabbed it, it turned into a coin. I grasped the coin into my hand.

The door was kicked in and spun around, Kingsley was making his way to me, to my left, I saw a hallway, I had to take it.

I ran as fast as I could, hearing Kingsley behind me, I didn't stop. I had to get back to the griffin. I then felt something press onto my back, I slid across the stone floor, gripping my sword tight, I spun on my back, I looked into his gold, cold eyes, and I don't know what possessed me, but I kissed him.

TBC...

* * *

Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
